Words I've Never Said
by KCatherine
Summary: What do you do when you are born a werewolf but have no clue what you are? Lily's father was a werewolf but died before the her genes kicked in. Growing up alone and afraid of what she is, she deems herself a 'freak'. Moving to Beacon Hills she is about to find that she isn't alone as she thinks she is. Derek knows and will teach her to embrace her inner wolf, forcefully if need be
1. Chapter 1

Words I've Never Said

READ! IMPORANT INFO I WILL NOT BE GOING INTO DEPTH IN THIS STORY FOR OC CHARACTER!

**Name:** Lily Scarlett Donavon

**Age:** 22

**DOB:** August 4, 1992

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Werewolf (born)

**Personality:** Lily is a very shy, awkward and anti-social girl. Lily keeps to herself most of the time unless she is forced to go out with her older sister. She hates the colors pink, yellow and orange. They were too girlie for her, she likes neutral/dark colors. She is soft spoken and would rather hide from others if she is able to but she will stand up for herself and have a rather nasty attitude if someone messes with her or her loved ones. Very protective of her family and her dog, Splitz. Scared easily yet will stand up for herself.

**Fears:** Closed/crowded spaces *Doesn't do well in them at all!, men, full moon, spiders and losing control.

**Likes:** Books, singing, playing her guitar, running, spending time with her family, Chinese food, Italian food, sleeping and surfing.

**Dislikes:** bullies, Mexican food, blood, rude/mean people, others touching her, sappy love movies, parties, spedos, the colors; pink, yellow and orange, and pumpkin pie.

**Physical Features: **

**Hair Color:** Dark Redish-Brown

**Hair Length:** mid back, a little further below shoulder blades

**Skin Tone:** Neutral-Ivory

**Eye Shape:** Almond

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Weight:** 145 lbs

**Body Build:** Athletic; Lily is a runner and so her body is lean and muscular in her legs, stomach and arms.

**Face Shape:** Heart

**Lips:** Semi-Full

**Eyebrows:** Full (think Lilly Collins kind)

**Other:** Lily has a scar on her left shoulder blade from an attack (described in History) it is two inches long and very jagged.

**Family:** Jane Moore Donavon (human)- 47 years old

Sissy Lynn Donavon (human)- 24 years old

Calix Ray Donavon (werewolf)- deceased

**History:** Lily was born into a semi-normal family, at least that's what she always believed. Her mother worked at a huge company working as an Interior Designer while her father was CEO of Abercrombie & Finch, yep…that's right. CEO. They lived in New York City, New York once Sissy was born and then two years later Lily came into the world. The two siblings were opposites to the T; where Sissy was out going and loud, Lily was quiet and calm headed.

No one knew that Calix was a werewolf for he kept it hidden from his family and had been prepared to take his first born away the moment she showed signs of shifting but she never did. The genes had skipped her. And so when Lily was born he was once more prepared to do the same yet she too did not show any signs of having the werewolf genes and though he thought that to be odd he never questioned it as she grew older but he did keep an eye on her just in case.

It was when Lily turned 5 that her father was murdered; it had been top news for weeks about body of the CEO being found in his office late one night. Hundreds had attended his funeral yet Sissy and Lily knew no one. The killer had never been caught and it had been when Lily turned 10 that hell all broke loose for the Donavon family as one evening she had been riding her bike around their block when she had been kidnapped by two men.

2 days of complete terror and pain awaited her as she was beaten by unknown men who despised her father and were taking their revenge on his daughters, but since she had been the one out that night it was her who had the luck of the draw (sarcasm people). Locking her in a closet with no light until they decided to play around with her. Thankfully though it never came down to sexual assault.

It was when one of the guys began carving into her left shoulder, causing her the most intense amount of pain and anger that the change began within her. The werewolf gene inside her had finally came to life as the knife continued scarring her flesh and as she began her change she completely blacked out to the events that followed. When she came to Lily found herself naked and covered in blood that did not belong to her. When she saw the mutated bodies of the two who had kidnapped and tortured her panic and hysteria over took her as she witnessed her hands shifting back from deadly, wicked weapons to normal little girl hands.

By the time the police found the warehouse she was huddled in a corner on the floor screaming and crying, looking very much like a feral child. The questions to what had happened would forever remain unanswered for she could truly not remember and so thankfully the police made the statement to the media that Lily had managed to escape her kidnappers and was later found by patrolling police officers. After that Jane decided it was time to leave New York behind and so they moved to Clearwater, Florida until the girls were 23-21 before Jane was offered a job in Beacon Hills, California and so the small family once more moved at the end of July where they are now officially living.

**Her Car:** Lexus LFA

**Color:** Graphite Grey

**Interior:** Black

**Splitz- Belgian Malinois**

Dark beige coloring covers 85% of his body where light cream coats his underbelly and chest. He has a black mask around his muzzle and ears and around the tip of his tail. He is very large, coming to Lily's hip with his head.

**Ages:** Stiles: 17

Lydia: 17

Allison: 17

Scott: 16

Jackson: 18

Derek: 25

Peter Hale: 35

* * *

This is my OC and this is her background and all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EDITED 05/11/14**_

_**Words I've Never Said**_

Ok! Here is the first Chapter, hopefully you all ready Lily's bio? Yes? Great! Then enjoy! If you didn't please go back and read.

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from this story, it's all for fun and giggles! And for my own personal enjoyment!

Lily, Splitz and her family are MINE though, so don't steal.

**Warning:** This is rated MA/R for a reason dear readers, there will be a ton of adult language through out the chapters, there will be gore and there will be SEX in later chapters. I will put up a warning for when the sex comes into play so you are more than welcome to SKIP that chapter if you are underage or uncomfortable with it.

***** Spoilers!**

Please review when you are done ^.^

Thank you much!

KCatherine~

* * *

The steady beating of her heart seemed to pound away in a gentle rhythm in her ears, light breathing came slowly out of slightly parted lips. Running…always running, Lily felt nothing but peace as she jogged at a fast pace through the woods that surrounded the town of her new home. The crunching of the leaves and sticks were not the only things that echoed through her sensitive ears, the heavy panting at her side had a smile gracing her face as she looked down at her running partner. The dark beige, black and light cream dog nearly blended in with the fallen leaves and sticks on the ground as her beloved Belgian Malinois, Splitz, kept up with her pace.

Sensing her stare large brown eyes turned to look up into light blue of his master.

Lily had gotten him when they had moved to Florida, he was a gift from her mother and sister. Essentially Splitz was given to her just as a guard dog/pup but as the two grew up so did their relationship from master to pet, to best friends. Where ever she went, he went.

"Splitz what do you think? Time to kick it up a notch?" Smiling down at him as his black ears perked up and a whine escape him at her words she knew that was all she needed for an answer.

Picking up her pace from an easy, steady jog to a full on run Lily pumped her arms as her body moved lightly across the ground. Dodging fallen branches and leaping over logs she and Splitz weaved in and out of the trees that grew close together. Out here she could be normal, out here no one could judge her or harm her. There was no heavy breathing, no aching of her limbs or muscles and no accelerated pulse as she kept on running. It was just so wonderful! Time went by in a blur for the two as they kept up their run, even as the late evening sun was beginning to dip down, coating the sky in colors of pinks and gold. Oh how she hated those colors.

The feelings inside her were no longer squirming about. There was no restlessness, no cravings and no urges within her. Thank goodness.

Times like this she felt so normal even though she knew she wasn't anywhere close to being so.

She was a freak of nature.

Light blue eyes narrowed as her thoughts turned dark, not paying attention to the whine from her side. A quick glance up at the visible parts of the sky showed the outline of a near full moon.

Just a day or two left.

From what she knew her mother and sister were nothing like her. Their sense of smell wasn't heightened, their eyesight was sharp and their hearing wasn't as sensitive. They didn't have urges and desires. They didn't crave seeing blood and raw meat at times and they most certainly did not go into hiding on the night of the full moon.

Ever since that night twelve years ago she had not blacked out since that night in the warehouse. She refused to let that happen again and if that meant having perfect control over herself then so be it. She would not allow whatever it was inside of her to control her again.

She was in control.

She had to be.

A sharp series of barks broke her out of her thoughts as Lily turned her head back to see Splitz just standing there a few yards back, just there…barking.

That was…odd.

"Splitz! Come on boy! Come o-!" Her scream broke off her words as the change in ground level had her stumbling to gain her footing only to let loose a curse when an up turned root caught her foot and down she went!

Rocks, sticks and leaves sliced and covered her ivory skin as Lily rolled and tumbled down the steep hill, grunts and cries filling the darkening sky as well as barks and whimpers as her ever faithful canine went after his falling mistress. Going through a line of thick bushes she screamed as a tree entered her swirling vision just before her body collided painfully at its base. The world was still spinning as Lily laid there trying to catch her breath.

Well at least she was no longer falling.

Lying face first on the ground she just laid there for a moment, already feeling her wounds healing and her bruises fading. A perk for being a freak at least…right?

"Damn it."

A warm, wet tongue was suddenly attacking her bare arms and shoulders, making Lily reach back with her one hand to stroke smooth fur only to suddenly freeze as a scent reached her nose.

'_W…what is that smell?'_ At first she hadn't noticed it, hello she had just been free falling after all, but now that she was actually focusing around her she could smell it. What was it? It was absolutely foul! Taking a breath through her nose Lily instantly slapped a hand over her mouth as her stomach threatened to roll up. It was one of those smells that began burning her eyes as tears gathered and she just couldn't hold back the gag and dry heave as she hunched over her lying position before lifting her head to see where the hell it was coming from.

It smelled of rotting meat.

Splitz's low growl had her turning her head back, his large body almost blocking her view of what he was snarling at but she saw it.

And instantly wished she hadn't.

Blue eyes went wide as they trailed up pale, grey fingers up to a torn arm and to the bloated face of, from what she could make out, a young woman. That wasn't what had her heart racing though, granted it did raise it some but when she looked down it really came out fast as she also gave out panicked pants.

No…it wasn't just a body. A dead body she could probably handle.

But there was only half of the girl.

Half of the body.

There was so much dried blood and organs all out and the stench of the decay over-came her as well as the sight of it and she just lost all control over her stomach as she hurled what was left in her stomach on the ground, a scream tearing from her throat at the gruesome sight even as she felt something within her try to come out.

The sight would always haunt her.

oOoOo

"They found a body," the excited tone Stiles had made Scott come very close to rolling his eyes had he not been listening to his best friend's words.

Holding his cell phone close to his ear Scott tried to focus on his last piece of homework, "Uh huh…like a dead body?"

Well that seemed to be the wrong answer.

"No a body of water; yes dumbass a dead body. But here's the thing; they only found half of it! Be ready because I'm about a minute from your house!" Turning down the right street Stiles barely heard Scott's protest before hanging up on him with a very pleased expression on his face. Within less than a minute he was pulling his beloved Jeep into the McCall's driveway, silently thanking whatever was out there that his mom wasn't home.

A series of beeps and a loud shout had Scott rushing out of the house while flipping Stiles off.

"Do you seriously have to drag me with you? I was doing homework and then I wanted to sleep," slamming the Jeep door close Scott glared over at his friend as he just laughed, "For real dude? Homework over seeing a half dead body?"

Glancing out at the dark sky Scott shook his head at Stiles, "Yes for real, I'm taking Lacrosse try-outs seriously and so I need to make sure my grades are up and I can't do that if I tired from you dragging me out to see some body."

Both teens had decided to try out for the team and while Stiles may not seem to care about his grades, Scott did. As they neared their destination Stiles pulled off to the side of the deserted road, once they caught sight of the flashing lights down a few ways in the woods. Turning the car off and getting out the Jeep Scott turned to Stiles, throwing his red hood over his head while asking, "Are we seriously doing this?" Closing his own door and coming around the front of his beloved vehicle Stiles elbowed his bud while saying, "Yes! You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." With that said he moved quickly to enter the forest, leaving Scott behind to whisper out, "But...sleep...for practice tomorrow!"

When Stiles called back, "Yeah...because we all know how fun sitting on the bench is going to be," in return Scott merely sighed before hurrying to catch up.

"Not this year," he said, his voice full of determination as he caught up to Stiles' side, trying to watch out for any branches or large rocks, "I will be playing. I'm making first line!"

How did Stiles respond to that? By laughing, yes...laughing, the shaking of his body causing the flashlight in his hands to quiver as he tried to say, "Yes...because we all know how that is going to go! It's good to keep your hopes up...even unrealistic ones."

Well Scott knew a dead end conversation when it came with Stiles and so decided on a new one...one that suddenly decided to pop up as they were chugging along through the darkened woods, "Hey...which half of the body are we looking for anyways?"

A moment of silence... "Huh...I didn't even think about that." It wasn't like he had been paying much attention after he head dead body coming from him listening to his dads phone calls, he might have been too busy jumping up and down in excitement.

Nodding his head at that answer Scott shook his head before asking, "And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

A longer silence.

"Also something I didn't think about."

Great...just great...

Coming to a decent sized incline the two teens forced their bodies up the hill, one moving much quicker then the other as Scott had to momentary pause against one of the growing trees there, "Maybe the guy with the asthma should carry the flashlight..." reaching into his pocket he pulled out his inhaler and was quick to use it, feeling the relief that came with it as he sucked in the air given to him.

Coming to hide behind some large bushes that peaked over a hill the guys could see clearly what was going on. Wide eyes took in the sight of the half wrapped body bag that was being carried away.

"Can you tell me what happened again, in full detail please Ms. Donavon?"

Looking up at the Sherriff Lily gently nodded her head as she once more told him what happened, trying to hide her annoyance of having to tell yet another person of how she came to find the body.

"Hey," elbowing Stiles in the ribs Scott whispered, "Who's that?"

Following Scott's gaze to see his father talking to a…oh dear God! Blinking rapidly as he looked at the girl who was petting a very large dog at her side, he may have drooled just a bit. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, her skin smeared in dried blood and mud, he didn't mind at all, was light in tone he could see. Her slim body was dressed in dark work out pants and a dark grey tank top. She was beautiful!

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out," giving Scott a sly look to which he received an eye roll.

He would never change.

"Shh, just listen!" Both turned their attention back to the scene only to duck down as a beam of light went over their heads.

That was close.

"Dude...let's get closer!" He didn't listen to Scott's warning as he took off, moving close to the trees to keep himself from being spotted as he gained to get closer.

But it was all for not for he had barely made it twenty feet when one of the police dogs came out of from behind one of the large oak trees and lunged at him, his barks echoing through the air and causing everyone to stop what they were doing to look at him as he screamed and fell to the ground.

Shaking his head while mumbling 'unbelievable' under his breath Sherriff Stilinski turned to Lily with a regretful look, "Please excuse me, Ms. Donavon. HEY! Hold on, hold on! That little delinquent belongs to me."

Biting back a curse at being caught Stiles picked himself up off the ground and slowly made his way over to his father, casting a quick glance around to make sure Scott hadn't been found out either and sagged in relief when he saw no red hoodie around, "Heeyy...Dad...how are you doing?"

"Do you always listen in on my phone calls?" His father was not one to beat around the bush, especially when he was on the job.

Lily watched in slight amusement as the teen shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, yet his words were what almost brought a smile to her face...almost, "Not the boring ones."

Rubbing his face with a hand Sherriff Stilinski could already feel a headache forming from dealing with everything that had occurred that night, and now with his son, "Well where's your partner in crime?"

Huffing out Stiles had the good grace to look confused as he said while trying to catch his breath still, "Who? Scott? Scott's at home...something about wanting to get a good nights rest before the first day of school...you know...for Lacrosse...It's just me...in the woods...alone."

He was lying. Lily knew that for a fact based on his heart skipped a beat and sped up. And it looked like the Sherriff didn't buy a word his son was saying either for he held up his own police duty flashlight and scanned it around the woods, "Scott! Scott you out there?!" When nothing moved out in the woods and when no one came forth to the name Sherriff Stilinski lowered his light to stare at his son, still not believing that Scott was just at home.

This was her que.

Shaking her head she turned to the Sherriff, "Thank you for coming so quickly. I hope you find who or what did this."

She couldn't, wouldn't, say she knew it wasn't human.

Suddenly the teen was thrusting his hand towards Lily, causing her to physically flinch back which resulted in Splitz to growl in warning, "Hello there! I am Stiles Stilinski."

Glancing down with blue eyes, oh how he loved them!, Lily looked at his offered hand like it was going to reach out and bite her before slowly reaching out, "Lily Donavon."

As soon as she was able to she released his hand like it burned and instead reached down to grab a handful of thick fur.

Forcing a smile that didn't reach her eyes Lily threw a quick, "Well I should be going…nice meeting you Sherriff even if it's in a situation like this…Mr. Stilinski."

"Call me Stiles," smiling at her he completely didn't see the distrust in her eyes as she regarded him.

"Are you sure I can't have anyone give you a ride home? It's dark and the killer could be out here still." Looking at her with concern Sherriff Stilinski asked her for a final time, already having had an argument over the matter when they had first arrived on scene.

Reaching her hand down Lily grabbed a hold of Splitz' fur and said, "No...I've had Splitz for a guard dog for years, if any one were to try and harm me...well...Splitz knows what to do." She tried offering a small smile but when the Sherriff merely nodded his head she took that as the OK sign.

Lily didn't bother to day anything else as she just nodded to both men and quickly began jogging her way back home, away from the scene and people. Not at all needing a flashlight for her saw _everything. _She knew her eyes were glowing amber instead of her natural blue as she and Splitz navigated their way through the dark woods and back towards town.

That night would be a ripple in the pond for her.

She never saw the pair of glowing blue eyes that had watched her panicking and calling the police.

And she never felt the glowing red as she made her way home that soon disappeared to chase after it's other prey.

* * *

Questions? Reviews? You know what to do! I will take flames but keep in mind I really don't care if you hate this story. Not really aiming to please one person, but a whole bunch and myself. Thank you! :)

**_KCatherine~_**

Hope this edited version is better! Decided it needed to follow the first episode better in the woods! I will be editing the following chapters as well


	3. Chapter 3

**Words I've Never Said**

Alright here we go! Derek is in this chapter, finally! I apologize if anyone is a little OOC, I'm working on it :) also this story is un-beta, so if there are any spelling or grammar errors please PM me! Thank you much!

**Note**: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, sadly :(, do not make any money from this. Just for fun and for the love of writing.

**Warnings:** story does contain language, gore and sex. Please read at your own risk.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun broke through the slit between black curtains. The thin strip of light hitting Lily's face, resulting in a low moan of annoyance as she tried digging her face deeper into her dark navy pillow cases. Fully intending on going back to sleep. However…Splitz had other ideas.

A sharp cry echoed in her bedroom as a cold nose pressed against her bare foot before a wet tongue started its attack.

"Splitz! Stop ok! OK! I'm up!" Rolling away from the deadly tickling machine Lily forced her protesting body to get up and out of bed.

It was Friday.

Grocery day.

Noooo!

Huffing out air Lily threw her sheets in a neat pile, and I mean pile, on her bed. What did she care? No one would ever be in her room. Or in her apartment for that matter.

Her small apartment was just what she needed, away from her over protective mother. Not that she could really blame her for being so, having your daughter stolen and beaten? Yeah any parent would react so.

Her eyes roamed over the deep ocean blue walls of her room, the color calming her down. She loved dark blue. She owned a simple one bedroom apartment for that was all she needed. Walking over to her walk-in closet she pulled out her flats from the bottom of the area before reaching up to take down a pair of jeans on the shelf while unhooking a tank top from the hangers. There. Her outfit of the day was picked. Now…shower time.

Yeah she didn't get one when she arrived back the night before, in her defense though it had been really late and she was just exhausted. Walking down her hallway and towards the only bathroom she began stripping while her mind wondered.

'_Why would a wolf attack a human? And what was one doing in California?'_ Lily really had no clue what a wolf even smelled like, but the scent smelled of canine…but really different. More wild…feral…dangerous. So in her mind she could only come up with a wolf.

Twisting the knobs to the right temperature Lily instantly felt her body relax to the heat of the water, she loved her hot water! A quick yet thorough wash and rinse of her hair and then a scrub down of her body in her favorite scent, Jasmine and Vanilla, (Thank you Bath and BodyWorks) she was ready for the day as she jumped out to brush her teeth.

She was just finishing drying off when a nose suddenly shoved the door open. Snapping her head up she locked onto light brown as she narrowed her eyes at Splitz, "Get out you pervert, I'm hurrying along." When all she received was a loud bark and a series of tail wagging she couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she headed back to her room to change.

Pulling on black lace panties and matching bra before slipping on her jeans and black tank top while slipping on her jeans she turned to see Splitz who was sitting patiently by the door, "Alright bud, I'm ready!" Placing his leash on his the two made their way out of the room after locking the door before rushing down the stairs and out the building, heading straight into the welcoming sunlight. Thank goodness she was wearing a tank top! It was hot out as the two made their way to the parking garage where her Lexus LFA was waiting. Another gift from her mother and sister…only this one she really didn't care for. The graphite grey sports car was too flashy for her and she really had been happy with her old beat up Beatle but apparently to them it was hideous and not good at all for her. And so she had to watch with sad eyes as her bug was crushed and had no choice but to take the new car keys to the Lexus.

Opening her door she waited until Splitz hopped in the back before climbing in herself and started the car, smiling slightly at the purr of the engine. Honestly one would expect a growl or roar to come from her car but thankfully that was the case.

Rolling down her windows Lily and Splitz enjoyed the wind as they pulled out of the garage and out of their complex and into the street. The drive down the road was no busy, thankfully, as Lily came to a four way stop at the same time as a flashy black Camaro.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is one of the most awkward moments while driving.

The not knowing who goes first.

Just as she was about to wave them on, a pale hand appeared over the top of the hood and started waving for her to go. Well alrighty then! Pulling from the sign Lily threw a slight wave at the car as she continued on her way.

At least there were still decent people out there.

Flicking her turn signal on Lily pulled into the super markets parking lot and while making sure to park away from other cars, no way was she going to risk some asshole hitting her car with their door, parked the car. Turning back to look at Splitz she said, "I'll be right back," yeah she talked to him like he was human, but he was her closest and most likely only friend. A bark was her answer as she kept the windows half-way rolled down so he would escaped, not that he would but still, though he still had fresh air coming through. With a press of a button her car was locked as she made her way into the store.

The faster she got what she needed, the faster she could get home.

The cool air chilled her just a bit as she left the hot air, her hair was still wet after all and was hanging down, as she entered the store. Grabbing a cart Lily began her horrid once-a-week shopping trip. Within five minutes she had almost everything she needed on her mental list. Yeah she was fast but she didn't like being around so many people.

Grabbing some tampons and then moving down for some razors and shaving cream she was officially done!

Pushing her cart to the check-out she patiently waited in line, her body tensing as she felt someone moving up behind her. Her heart rate slowly rose just a bit in anxiety as she was placing her items in the belt and waited for her total. She tried paying no attention to the person behind her, wouldn't even look, even if they smelled…different. Familiar almost.

"Dude this store sucks, let's go."

Blinking over at the sound of the voice Lily watched as three men…no…teenagers, exit the store with scowls on their faces. Just judging by how they walked and how they were dressed she knew they were one of the rich family's boys. _'Spoiled rich brats, shouldn't they be in school?'_ Narrowing her eyes on their retreating backs she missed what the cashier said until she heard a, "Ma'am?" Only louder.

Offering a small apology Lily paid her total and took her one…two…five plastic bags and two paper bags and left. To others they may be heavy but to her they were nothing.

Freak remember?

Taking her leave of the store she relaxed slightly as soon as the sun was once more hitting her, glancing down as she shifted her loads in a more comfortable position before walking on.

"Need any help?"

The deep voice behind her had her heart racing as she whipped around and the first thing she saw were stunning green eyes. But then everything else about the male before her had her tensing as she took in his height, gender and physic all in a blink of an eye.

Everything about him screamed 'danger' and 'predator' and she couldn't help but back away from his seemingly friendly smile, "No thanks." Her voice was soft as she pulled her bags closer to her body.

Like that would protect her.

Looking down at the woman before him Derek kept his fake smile on even if she had told him no, "You sure? That's a lot to carry." He knew just what she was and he needed to speak with her, had to make sure she wasn't going to fuck around. He didn't need Hunters knowing he was back. Derek could hear her heart racing and though he didn't know what the true reason behind it was, he did nothing to calm her fear.

He smelled like spice and woods...something a bit burnt…and positively male as she took in his scent. But there was something underneath his scent that had something in her shifting about. It was…intoxicating and it was making her react in a way she never thought possible. And that terrified her. She had no idea he could smell what she was feeling.

Backing away from the green eyed stranger Lily threw out, "I'm stronger then I look…it's fine," as calmly as possible.

Smirking at that Derek muttered, "Oh I have no doubt about that."

Looking at him in confusion she didn't get to ask him what he meant as a series of barks had Lily swirling around with wide eyes. Those were Splitz's barks.

What she saw made her fear and unease turn to anger at the sight of the three teenagers from before messing with her windows, and from where she was she could clearly hear the insults they were throwing at her dog.

"Hey!" Within moments she was rushing towards them with fury in her eyes as they heard her yell and turned towards her, "Get the hell away from my dog and car." The dark stranger all but forgotten at the moment as she faced down the three men.

It was the tallest of the three that stepped closer to her, his light green-blue eyes roaming over her body had her flinching back in disgust, "This lovely car belongs to you? Hey…you're from that new family that moved in right?" Jackson let his smirk grace his lips as he took in the sight of the stunning woman before him. He and Lydia were on one of her many breaks...so he could flirt and do whatever he wanted.

Narrowing her light blue eyes on him she hissed out, "Obviously, now get away from my car." Splitz barks still hadn't let up, seeming to only increase as he watched his mistress be surrounded by the two from the tall man's side.

As the barks increased so did Jackson's annoyance as he turned back to the car and slapped the hood, "Shut the fuck up you mutt!"

Oh no he did not!

Lily wasn't even aware of dropping her groceries as she grabbed a hold of the teen large arm and jerked him away from her car and Splitz, not noticing the shocked looks at her strength, "I told you to get the fuck away you asshole! Hey-!"

A strong hand was instantly on her upper arm, yanking her away and forcing her to release the tall, tanned man. By that point her anger rose as the forceful hold and with the knowledge of the full moon.

She hated being touched!

She was not aware of the growl that came from her lips as she twirled around and thrust her fist out, feeling happy when the bone beneath it crushed with a sickening sound followed by the teens shout of pain.

At least he released her.

"You crazy bitch!"

Turning over at the shout Lily barely had enough time to prepare herself for the punch aimed for her before warm, large hands grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her back and behind someone.

Not just someone…but Mr. Green-eyed-black-leather-stranger-danger.

"You think it's cool to gang up on a girl? Get lost," his voice was no longer friendly, it was low and rough.

For a moment the three just stood there until the one she punched cried out as a new wave of pain washed over him, to which the other teen glanced over, "Come on Jackson we need to get him to the hospital."

Cold green-blue eyes glared at Derek before shifting to the woman behind him, "Watch your back bitch, you messed with the wrong guy."

Oh God…she could feel it starting.

As the three left, Lily immediately went about gathering her bags and started rushing to her car only to double over in pain, a loud gasp breaking from her as she clenched both eyes and jaws. _'Oh no…deep breaths…deep breaths…control it!' _Thankfully her hair fell in a curtain around her so no one could see her face; but that didn't matter to Derek.

Scowling at her hunched back he moved quickly, taking her arms in his hold he forced her around her car and crouched down so he was eye level with her, "Get a hold of yourself, damn it!" Gripping her chin he made her look up just as she cracked open an eye, light amber met his dark gaze, "If you shift in day light you risk exposure for you and me, do you hear?"

Taking deep breaths Lily shook her head, or at least tried to as her teeth began to ache, "L-let g-g-go of me!" Sweat began to drip down her forehead as she growled at the dangerous yet handsome man, who in turned growled right back at her, only his was much deeper and much more scarier as his green eyes locked onto her sharp canines.

Shit.

Taking a quick look around while smelling to make sure no one was around Derek closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. They were glowing blue.

A low, powerful snarl ripped through his chest as he took a hold her neck and moved closer, watching her amber eyes widen with fear instead of anger, good.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down. Now!" Everything about him screamed 'dominate' and she reacted in the way he knew she would. She was subconsciously submitting to him, her heart race calming down, her fangs disappearing and her eyes changing back to light blue. Light blue that looked into his with pure terror and confusion. What the hell was he?!

"G-get away! What the f-fuck are y-you!?"

Blinking back to green eyes he stared at her with confusion and annoyance, what was she playing at? "Don't play stupid, you know exactly what we are."

But she just shook her head as tear filled her eyes and Derek knew right then and there by her reaction and scent that she truly was confused and terrified. This…this was not something he knew how to deal with.

She had no idea what she was.

Opening his mouth to just lay it out on her she suddenly was shoving him away with her powerful strength, completely ignoring his warning growl as she climbed into her car in record time after unlocking it.

She needed to get away.

Fuck her groceries on the ground.

She wanted to go home.

Now!

Locking her doors and starting the engine she yelled out, "Stay away from me!" and tore off out of the parking lot, leaving Derek there to glare at her retreating car.

Running a hand through his black hair he just shook his head, "Shit." He was going to have to find her, whether she liked it or not. Picking up her bags, he could have just left them but decided against it, he walked back to his Camaro, ignoring the odd looks coming his way. She had no idea she was a werewolf. Shit…what a fun conversation he was going to have with her when he tracked her down.

Not.

* * *

Alright...let me know people!

Questions? Concerns? Reviews? Press the button!

KCatherine~


	4. Chapter 4

EDITED 4/28/14

Here's another chapter! One more will be up tomorrow ^.^

Thank you so much to **The Person Under Your Bed,** **The Things You Wish You Knew**, **Carlie13** and **Jenna West 21** for your reviews!

Hope you enjoy this one, not any action but her sister does come in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf the TV series or the original one. But I do own my OCs!

Warnings: This story contains adult language, gore, and adult sexual situations. I will put up warnings when the sex comes in, which won't be for a while, so be warned and read at your own risk.

Please REVIEW when you finish!

KCatherine~

* * *

'Oh God…he saw me!' Shooting around the curb and into her complex, Lily was quick to throw her car in park and all but run to her building with Splitz right on her heels as the two took the stairs two at a time to the fourth floor and into her room. Her heart was racing in fear as the strangers face popped into her mind as well as remembering his scent. Who the fuck was he? For as long as they had lived there, though it wasn't long, she had never seen him around. What did he mean she risked exposure? Exposure to what? Her being a freak?

Lowering herself onto her couch she just sat there in silence, burying her hands into Splitz dark coat as an anchor, his scent washing through her and after a while she began to calm down. Her best man's whines brought her to hug him, "I know bud, I'm sorry." Sorry for what? She didn't know.

For a half hour they stayed like that, her needing comfort and him offering it. But sadly it had to end when her cell started ringing. Crap…it was Sissy. The Jaw's theme song said it all. "God please don't let it be another party…please no party, no party," picking up her phone she kept up that mantra, only silently, as she pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

"P-A-R-T-Y!"

Damn it!

"Lily! You there!? You better be ready by seven girlie, I'll be picking you up!"

Oh God! Why her? Why did she have to have a sister who insisted on her going with her to parties? To try and fit in with others.

"Lily Scarlett Donavan are you listening to me?" Sissy's voice rang through the speakers at a high pitch that had both Lily and Splitz flinching.

"Yes Sissy, I'm listening. Do I really have to go with you to this one? I just had a rough morning…" Though she asked that every time her sister's answer was always the same.

"Uh Yeah! You need to get out and be social little lady, you can't hide in your room or at work or even in the gym. And what do you mean morning? It's almost four thirty…were you sleeping all day again? You know what never mind…I'll be there at seven! There's a guy I want to you meet, k love you bye!"

"Wait! What? Sissy no!-"

The line went dead.

"Guys…"

Great…just great. Sighing as she placed her phone down Lily knew she was going to have to mentally prepare herself to put up with whatever male her sister was trying to now hook her up with. Juuuust what she needed.

Shaking her head Lily did a quick check of her clock and was shocked to see it was almost four thirty in the evening, "How the hell could I have slept all morning?" It really was rare if she slept in pass nine in the morning. But thankfully she was off of work for the rest of the weekend so she didn't have to worry about being late to anything. Rolling her eyes down to Splitz who was just sitting there with his head tilt to the side she said, "Does Sissy not remember what happened the last time she tried hooking me up with someone?"

He snorted.

"Yea…that's what I thought."

Needless to say it was bad. The guy was a complete ass, he cared more about his looks then his studies and talked non-stop about his car. He had no class when eating and Lily had to physically look away from him as they ate at the restaurant he took her to and finally at the end of the night he had tried to lay a fast one on her by attempting to get into her pants. Thankfully she had taken Splitz with her and well…long story short the guy ran off holding his junk screaming like a girl while Lily was laughing her ass off while praising her beloved dog.

Moving around her apartment Lily walked into her simple kitchen towards the utility closet and pulled out a very large bag of dry dog food, smiling over at Splitz as he began whining in excitement as his tail went a mile a minute. Placing two scoops into his bowl she had to back away quickly as he all but attacked his food. He was so thin and lean but boy could he eat like a hog! While he was occupied Lily decided that if she was being forced to go out she might as well do something to pass the time.

Time to clean the apartment.

First the kitchen, moving around the hungry dog she did her dishes, cleaned the counters and organized her cupboards. Thankfully she didn't have much. She wasn't one to have company over. Then to the living room where she dusted the end tables and TV stand before vacuuming, to which Splitz was too busy eating to try and fight his worst enemy, and then cleaned her windows in the room. It was her bathroom and her room that was the most disgusting and horrendous of her home.

"I…am…disgusted with myself…"

Her bathroom was covered in grim and hair and dirty towels. Her sink had dried toothpaste on it and soap…what the hell was wrong with her. Guys…fair warning if you have never lived with a girl before…they are messy and disgusting in the bathroom…no lie. Her counter held her make-up, hair dryer and curling iron. Fugitively rolling up her sleeves Lily went to work. First she started with the floor, taking all the towels she went to the small closet across the hall and threw them in the basket on the ground that was for her laundry before spraying the floor with Lysol and doing some deep cleaning after gathering all the left over hair, to which looked more like a wig, and throwing that away. Ewww. Finally after the tiles were smelling clean and looking it she went to the shower and did the same, clean! Moving to her sink she placed her hair dryer down in the cupboard and then organized her make-up and cleaned the sink until it was sparkling white again.

Finally she was done with the bathroom and it looked a-m-a-z-i-n-g!

Walking down her hall and into her room she just stopped and stayed there in the doorway…it was almost as bad as the bathroom. Almost. Groaning in horror at the sight of clothes scattered all about her room and floor and…her computer table? Bras, underwear and shoes were in the pile of clothes as well as belts and purses. What the hell was wrong with her? Honestly she really wasn't a messy person! Feeling her anger rising at the sight Lily went straight to work, time moving in a blur for her as she sorted the clothes into two piles; dirty and clean and then placing the dirtied ones in her laundry basket. She did have a habit of trying one different outfits and then tossing the ones that didn't make the cut on the floor, but she usually picked them up after. Not this time apparently…or last time…or the time before. Finishing hanging the last of her shirts in her walk-in closet Lily turned down to her bras and underwear and began to put them in their draws; turning back to hang her belts behind her door on their proper hangers. All that was left were her purses and shoes. Her purses were easy to just hang on the door handle, her shoes though were another matter. She had so many! Heels, boots, flats, running shoes and sandals. So…so many.

Bending down to start organizing them she was stopped short by the mother of all headaches as she gasped and help her head in pain, digging her fingers into her hair and pressing deeply to her head. But just as fast it came, it went, leaving her crouched over feeling nothing but confusion.

What the fuck just happened?

Taking a few deep breaths Lily glanced over at her calendar just to be sure it wasn't what she thought it was and stared…and stared…and then freaked out. "How the hell could I have over looked it…this cannot be happening…shit!" It was there in its little symbol…right there one the fucking calendar! The full moon was tomorrow nigth, but that still meant her control would be nearly gone tonight. What was she going to do? That was why she got too angered so quickly earlier with those guys…why she lost control of her feelings in front of the stranger. She couldn't go to the party…not tonight. She needed to hide, to find some place where no one would go to or be around.

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~

Snapping her head at the sounds of someone knocking on the door and of Splitz bark Lily stared wide eyed with panic as she moved to answer it, turning the knob slowly with one hand while the other was latched onto fur.

"Lily!"

And the attack came.

Arms pulled her into the other person's body as a loud squeal hit her sensitive ears as she just stood there accepting the hug, or more like death trap really.

"Sissy."

Squirming to get out of her older sister's hold Lily could feel her irritation at being held, her sister should know how much she hated being touched. Thank goodness for Splitz though, at the sight of the older girl he went crazy with excitement as he playfully bowed before shoving his way between the two so he could get all the attention. 'Good boy,' smiling as she was released she quickly back peddled away and watched as her blonde hair sibling baby talked her 'vicious guard dog' who in turn took it like a baby, rolling on his belly to get what he demanded.

What a spoiled pup.

"You're early."

Wide dark blue eyes glanced up from their place on Splitz to glare at her younger sister, "Um no. It's actually after seven. I got stuck in traffic on my way to pick up the guys." Gritting her teeth Lily could not believe her sister, seriously now, she loved her and all but Sissy could be a handful. Giving one last belly rub to the happy dog Sissy straightened herself up and propped her hands on her curvy waist, "And what the hell are you wearing? You are not going out dressed like that."

Eyes widening at her remark Lily was quick to say, "I happen to like what I'm wearing."

Shaking her head sending blonde curls to bounce about Sissy moved further into the apartment while shutting the door behind her, glancing around her surroundings taking note of how clean it was, "Yeah no, this is a party _Lily_, which means you need to look sexy and seductive. Not…like that." With a wave of her hands she gestured towards her sister.

A snarl was very close to crossing her face as Lily threw out, "You just gestured to all of me!" Her own sister was dressed more like a whore then a nurse, her dress was waaay too short and those boots? Yea…no.

"Well of course! Come, come…let's get you all beautiful!"

Oh she was going to end up killing her sister…maybe not literally but she was going to put up on hell of a fight.

And a fight she did. The two shrieked and hollered at each other as one was trying to curl the others hair, while the other was yelling that the other was burning her. Really it was a hysterical and horrible sight to behold, even Splitz hid under Lily's bed during the whole thing, as the two fought like cats and dogs. Which was ironic…don't you think?

"Lily! Stop your squirming!"

"Get that monstrosity away from me, I can do it on my own!"

"You are such a pain in the ass today…are you on the rag or something?"

"You're being a little shit, you know that Sissy?" But yes…she was on the rag…or something.

An impressive growl escaped her sisters mouth as Sissy glared into Lily's reflection in the mirror as she threw, yes threw, the curling iron down on the counter, finally finishing up her younger sisters hair. The long reddish-brown hair fell in bouncy curls down her back and framed her face in soft waves, "Well…that parts over. Make-up time~!" Singing those words out loud had Lily groaning as she swiftly turned and with a move too quick shoved Sissy out of the bathroom and slammed the door in her stunned face and locked the door.

'_Bitch,'_ turning to her reflection Lily glanced over her hair and while she wouldn't say it out loud it did look really pretty. No way though was she going to tell her sister that. She was not going to smear on a ton of make-up, no…not was not her thing. Adding black mascara to her lashes she added only one other thing, eyeliner. Lining her bottom eye and then the top she made it into her cat-eyed shape before placing that down as well and stared at herself…she could feel it again. While she was fighting with her sister she felt it shifting within her. It was like someone else was in her body with her, sharing her mind and all. It was horrible. It was getting worse. Biting her lip as a small headache began to grow Lily had to physically restrain herself from crying at as it slowly became worse and more intense, clenching her eyes shut as she grabbed a hold of the counter edge and hung on to something. _'Just take deep breaths, control it, keep it in,' _slowly opening her eyes Lily jerked away at the sight of glowing amber eyes staring right back at her.

"Lily hurry up! The guys are texting me! We gotta go." Banging on the door Sissy glared at the door blocking her way into the room. What was going on with her sister? She was acting different.

"Sissy…I can't go…I'm not feeling well."

Dark blue eyes widen in shock and disbelief, "Uh no! No way Lily you are not getting out of this, Jackson has been wanting to meet you ever since I showed him your picture and damn it you are not getting out of this." Banging on the door she yelled out to her irritating sister. Couldn't she see she was trying to help her? It wasn't good to not be social and to just stay to herself, Lily needed friends and eventually end up dating.

Inside the bathroom Lily just stood there, staring. It was only after seven…surely she would have enough time to ditch the party and leave? She knew from past experiences that Sissy was like a Terrier when it came to getting what she wanted. "Sissy I don't want to be cooped up in someone house tonight."

Giggling the door handle Sissy practically hissed out, "It's not in the woods you bitch, it's in the woods! Now get out here before I bust the door down."

The woods…she could do the woods. She could run if she needed to and no one would catch her. Yeah…it would be dark and her sister would get drunk too soon and Lily would blow off the guy before he could try to even talk to her, unnatrual bitch-like attitude would make him run for the hills. She really was only like this during the three days of the month where the moon is close to being full and then the night of the full moon itself.

Nothing was worse than if Sissy didn't get her way. And in pain or not, Lily wasn't going to deal with her sister tonight.

"F-fine…" Taking a deep breath she waited until her eyes bled back to light blue.

Opening the door and stepping out into the hall she ignored Sissy's pointed look and made her way to her room and picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a navy chiffon shirt with a white tank top for underneath, Lily quickly threw on her choice of wear and flipped Sissy off when her sister scoffed at them. Picking out her grey flat heeled calf high boots she slipped them on and stood ready, though on the inside she was anything but.

"Finally…now grab your keys and phone and lets go! Party time!" Singing, Sissy made her way out of her sisters room and down the hall only to freeze when she heard her sister call for Splitz, "Oh no! That mutt isn't coming with us this time," she ignored both hard stares from both human and dog, "He bit Chaz's dick, Lily!"

Crossing her arms Lily defended her best friend, "He was trying to force me to have sex with him, your choice in men suck."

Looking both offended and horrified Sissy tried coming up with something but in the end chose to say, "Well we don't have room in the jeep and besides…do you really want him around drunk people who could end up either stepping on him or spilling beer on him?" There it was! She was such a great thinker…no way would Lily bring him somewhere where someone could hurt him.

Biting her lip and looking down into brown eyes a soft sigh came from her as she gently stroked his head, "Alrighty buddy…I'm sorry but this time you can't come with me." It was like he knew what she was saying for his eyes went wide and a series of whines rose out of him, "I know…Sissy is a bitch."

"Hey! I'm right here still!"

Ignoring her Lily bent down and kissed Splitz' head and left her room, knowing he was following her and after placing her cell phone in her pocket and grabbing her keys the two left after locking up.

* * *

I know it's not that long, promise next one will be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

_**EDITED 5-5-14**_

_**Words I've Never Said**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the original characters but I do own my OCs (i.e Lily, Sissy, Jane, Splitz and any others I decide to put in)

**Warning:** This story contains adult language, gore and sexual situations (in later chapters) Read at your own risk.

*******Please forgive any mistakes or grammar issues in this chapter, I am still on my medicine and one of the side effects is dizziness and drowsiness and so really I was slightly out of it at times while typing some of this chapter.

**NOTE:** Attempted rape (nothing graphic or that disturbing), drug abuse and a almost changing werewolf is up ahead!

******Jackson might be a bit OC but please bare with me, in the first season he is a dick, we all know this (not matter how smexy he is) and plus it is my story and I can do whatever I want. Mwuaahahahhahaha

Enjoy and please REVIEW when you are done my lovelies. Remember that not all of my chapters are going to be this long, I just had a huge craving for writing at the moment.

KCatherine~

* * *

"No…nonononono Sissy! That guy is an asshole!"

They hadn't even made it to the Jeep all the way before Lily caught sight of who this 'Jackson' was. It was tall, tanned and dick-weed from the supermarket. Yanking on her sisters arm Lily shot her a desperate look, practically begging for her to let her stay home. But of course Sissy wouldn't have it, "Oh shush, he is a sweetheart. You should have seen the way he asked about you Lily, it was so cute and he is very attractive. I have a good feeling about this one!"

Taking a glance up at the outline of the moon above Lily could herself tensing as they came closer and closer to the Jeep until unfortunately the guys were getting out to help them in. Completely ignoring Jackson, she already knew what he looked like, she turned to the tall brown hair guy with bright blue eyes that came to hug her sister, watching him with a hard look even when Sissy introduced him as Aaron. Nodding and trying to smile Lily stayed quiet and didn't bother saying anything in return. Awkward.

Without a look towards any of them she shoved past Jackson and opened the back door and hopped in, listening to her sister apologize for her rude behavior. Rude wasn't even going to begin with how she was going to act tonight…Lily could truly blame it on the moon. It was always like that…always changing her when it was a day before the full moon.

"Told you would be seeing me again," turning to glance over at her side she narrowed her eyes at the man, watching his smirk appear on his face as if he had the upper hand.

"I don't like you."

"Lily Scarlett!"

Both heads turned to the front to look at the appalled look on Sissy's face and the amused one on Aarons. Shaking her head as Aaron started the Jeep and began driving Sissy hissed at her sister, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're not like this…she's not like this I am so sorry Jackson." Turning away from her sister while talking she began apologizing for her behavior.

Rolling her eyes Lily turned away from the three and leaned against the cool window of the Jeep and watched the darkening scenery roll by until she heard her name being said, "It's ok, I'm sure Lily and I are going to have a great time tonight." Just the way he said her name made her skin crawl and not at all in a good way.

Without looking over she said, "I don't hang out with high school kids."

Well that once again got Sissy riled up as she went on and on about being nice to nice boys and to show a smile now and then. The headache was starting to come back. Tuning out the rest of the conversation Lily watched in silence as they turned off the main roads and onto the back ones, the bumps and gravel causing the Jeep to jump about a bit. Ah-but up ahead she could see all the car lights and the light from the large bonfire, even could hear the music being played. Loud…horrible music. They really had no taste.

Feeling Aaron turn off the roads and onto grass and rocks, everyone had to hold onto their 'oh shit' bars as they were rocked back and forth before finally coming to a stop, to which Lily stayed in last…not wanting to get out and actually have to deal with everyone. She did not do well in crowds and giving with how she was feeling…it would be very wise to stay away from them. She knew how she was going to be; rude, talkative and snappish. And a whole lot easier to anger, which on a night like this – not good. Usually she was shy and timid when meeting people, unless it was for her job; being an Interior Designer does not allow for a shy and timid worker after all when meeting clients.

The opening of her door brought her out of it as she turned kohl rimmed blue eyes onto cold green ones, "Are you getting out or were you waiting for me to help you out?" Giving her his charming smile he held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it, only for his smile to widen when she completely ignored it and slid from the Jeep, trying to keep away from him while doing so. Well that certainly wouldn't do!

The sudden feel of an arm wrapping around her waist had her gasping as she was brought up against a taller and harder body, and she instantly began squirming to get out of his hold only for him to grip her harder and snarl down at her, "Listen here, I'm not in the mood to put up with your bitch act."

Gritting her teeth Lily glanced around in hopes her sister was witnessing what an ass he was being only to see her blonde hair already walking away, her arm linking in with Aaron's…not. Looking. Back. Well her irradiation and annoyance was low as it was…but now it was raised up a few notches now as she tilted her chin right up at him and stared right at him with fire spitting light blue eyes, "Oh trust me…it's not act. And I am in no mood to deal with a spoiled rich brat who can't take the hint that I don't want you touching me, let alone talking to me." Using her strength Lily shoved him away from her with a snarl and stalked her way towards the party, cursing her sister with every bone in her body for bringing her along.

'_Oh we'll see about that,'_ glaring at her retreating back Jackson started after her, catching up easily with his longer stride until he was walking right next to her, keeping his smirk on his face even as she turned to glare at him.

The fire in the center was large and as she crossed through the tree lining a circle around it she could feel the heat from it, and oh did it feel good. Tables covered in all kinds of alcohol and they ever had a few kegs around the area, speakers were set up here and there with some people surrounding them dancing in their drunkard ways. This is what Sissy brought her out for…to witness others in their most desperate…sad ways. Lily had never gone to parties when she was in high school, willingly, and she still wanted nothing to do with it all. Sighing she turned away to head back to the car only for a hand to land on her shoulder from behind, causing her to tense before the person shouted her, "Hey! It's you!"

What?

Glancing over her shoulder she met brown eyes and a goofy smile…who – oh…it was the kid from last night. "Umm…hey…"

"You don't remember do you?" Was he giving her the sad face? No…glancing around to make sure he wasn't doing it to someone else, nope…he was doing it to her.

Turning all the way to face him she tried to smile at him but it might have come out more like a grimace as she quickly said, "No no…your that kid from last night." Maybe that was the wrong thing to say because now he just looked like a kicked puppy with the look he was now giving her.

"Hey I'm seventeen! But yes…yes I am the 'guy' from last night. Glad you remember, Lily," smiling at her he glanced her over. She looked much better today, dressed like that.

Oh shit he remembered her name, how could he remember her name when they met late last night in all that confusion? Did she remember his name? She knew his last name because she learned he was the son of Sherriff Stilinski. What was it, what was it? Steve? No…Skyler?

"Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles! There it was.

"I'm so sorry…just that last night was a bit…crazy." Trying to sound sympathetic and apologetic Lily watched his face fall even more and she really couldn't help but feel bad. It wasn't like she planned on ever meeting him again though!

Shaking his head and shrugging Stiles glanced up at the sky while saying, "It's ok…everyone seems to forget the little guys."

At the look on her face he couldn't help it anymore and began laughing, "I'm totally joking, it's alright I know it must have been a lot for you…you know – with finding the body and all. Or half of it."

"That was you who found the body?"

Both pair of eyes turned to look up at Jackson…oh right…he was still there. Simply nodding her head instead of voicing anything Lily turned back to Stiles and asked, "Did they find out what caused it?" When he shook his head she just nodded to him as well, but something on her face must have given something away for a flash of suspicion crossed his face as he asked, "Do you?" What? Where did that come from?

Though it was true.

Feigning confusion she shook her head and said, "No? How would I?"

"Ignore the loser Lily, let's go get a drink," reaching out to take a hold of her arm Jackson had to keep himself in check as she roughly yanked away from him again. What was up with this girl? How could she not like him? Every girl liked him, wanted to be with him. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Just leave me alone," with that said Lily stalked away from both boys before her anger rose even more. She already knew what kind of guy Jackson was and wanted no part in hanging with him, at least at the party he could leave her alone and hopefully find some other girl to bother. Stiles though she didn't know what to make of him, was he a decent guy? Or was he going to turn out like the other? A complete ass. Slinking in and out of people Lily actually moved like a predator as she frowned when someone bumped into her until she finally made it out of the group of dancers and drunkards and came to a stop near a tree.

God damn she wanted to leave already.

"So…you and Jackson…"

Turning her head to the side she watched as Stiles broke through the last of the crowd as well and stand next to her, was he following her? Looking back forwards she stared out into the forests darkness she merely shook her head, "There is no 'me and Jackson', my sister set me up with him as a blind date and I want nothing to do with the ass."

Smiling brightly at her Stiles threw a hand on her shoulder, not noticing her tensing up, and beamed out, "I knew I liked you!" Whoa wait…did he say that out loud? At the look on her face he must have for he pulled back his hand and rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling in an awkward way and opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by someone shouting his name.

"Stiles!"

Two other teens were making their way towards them, one male and the other obviously female from the long hair that fell around her. "Hey Scott…Allison." Stiles felt Lily's sharp gaze on him at his not to excited greeting to the girl as he smiled at his best friend. The new male was tall and had wild brown hair and matching eyes while the girl had dark almost black hair yet light brown eyes.

Wait…they were underage too…same with Stiles and Jackson so…why…

"Scott, Allison meet Lily; Lily meet my best friend Scott McCall and his current love interest Allison," ignoring Scotts protest at his last comment Stiles smiled over at Lily before turning to elbow Scott in the ribs while Allison extended her hand, "Hi nice to meet you."

Looking down at the hand Lily hesitated before slowly reaching out to give her a quick shake, instantly releasing her once she did so as she nodded her head in greeting back. This was too awkward. Backing away slightly from the three Lily felt Scott's eyes on her and she looked up to see his eyes narrowed as though he was thinking hard about something…were her eyes changing? No…no she would be able to tell the difference…why was he looking at her like that? Taking a deep breath to ask what his problem was she suddenly froze as a mixture of scents wafted through her nose, but one was familiar and so she picked her way through them until she focused only on the one…feral…dangerous. It was calling to her again.

Narrowing her own eyes on him she took another soft intake of air and knew, knew it was coming from him. He smelled like stranger danger from earlier that day at the market…how was that possible? They couldn't be related for they looked nothing alike.

"Ook…are you two done having a stare down? Cause your both kind of freaking us out." Waving his hands in between the two he watched in confusion as they both seemed to snap out of whatever it was they had been in. What the?

Blinking away the odd look in her eyes Lily shook her head and with a sigh tried offering them a small smile as she said, "I…I should go…find my sister. Nice meeting you." Pretending not to hear Stiles protest Lily made her exit, going back into the crowd of people and music as she left behind the group of three in search for her sister, anything to get away from that Scott fellow. Making sure to keep away from the speakers she glanced left and right in search for the familiar shade of blonde that belonged to Sissy yet she was nowhere to be found…where was she?

"Looking for your sister?"

Jumping at the voice right next to her ear she snapped around to come face to face with a smirking Jackson and felt her already high annoyance rise even more as she nodded, "Well she and Aaron left for a beer run, said they will be right back and for you not to leave my side." Holding out a cup Jackson raised a brow and smiled, "A peace offering? Sorry for being a jerk."

Rolling her eyes at his words about where her sister was Lily couldn't hold in her snap of, "I am not a child to be told where to stay." But then her anger was replaced with distrust and confusion at the sight of the red solo cup in his hands that he was holding out to her, did he expect her to drink it? She wasn't a big alcohol fan and rarely ever drank even though she could hold her own in a contest, which she found out when Sissy and her mother took her out for her twenty-first birthday.

Seeing her expression Jackson tried another approach, "Please, I really am sorry for acting that way. I guess being the popular jock, I'm not used to being rejected. This could be a start to a truce? My name is Jackson Wittemore." His voice seemed sincere and he gave her his best pity look as he waved the cup around in front of her.

Guarded narrowed eyes looked from the swaying cup to Jackson's face as Lily thought over what he said, though every bone in her body was saying not to believe or trust him a very small part of her wanted to call it truce so she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and so with a frustrated sigh she snatched the cup out of his hands and when he offered his up she lightly tapped it with hers before taking a few gulps, not noticing the look in those green eyes as they watched her drink.

"Wanna dance?"

At his question she was quick to shake her head as she chugged down the last of the bitter taste, best to get it over with in one sitting, "No…I don't dance." When he gave her a look she merely shrugged it off and began making her way to one of the many trash cans to throw her empty cup away before walking over to lean against one of the trees to stare out at the woods, she was going to need to leave soon. Taking a glance down at her phone she groaned out loud at the sight of the numbers. They had only been there for an hour? Seriously it felt like forever. Flicking through her messages she found Sissy's and began typing her quick message, bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes for a moment before pressing send.

Not a minute later her phone was buzzing back, her light blue eyes skimming over the text before typing back for her sister to hurry it up and just as she was about to press send, it happened. Pain exploded through her stomach and head, causing her to drop her phone and instead hold her body. One hand grabbing her stomach while the other held her head Lily let out a hard breath of air as she pressed herself against the tree she was on, no one could see her in pain for she was facing away from the party. What was going on…the moon wasn't all the way up yet and this was something different. Feeling nauseous Lily tried bending over to help the strain on her stomach but it only made the pounding in her head worse as she groaned between clenched teeth while closing her eyes.

The sudden feeling of warm hands grabbing her shoulders had her opening her eyes to look up at Jackson's concerned face, "Hey, you ok?"

Shaking her head Lily tried to speak only to find she was having trouble doing so, "N-no…I…I am not – feeling well…" pausing for a moment to roll her eyes up she began panicking as her vision was starting to go hazy around the edges, what was happening to her? "I need…to go…home." Her tongue felt thick and practically useless as she tried speaking to him, hoping he could at least understand her.

Oh but when he began helping her stand properly she couldn't help but feel a bit grateful to him as he began leading her somewhere, the fire's light was dancing across her vision as well as the shadows and blurry figures of those dancing as she leaned more on him as her legs began feeling numb as the rest of her body started to follow. Tears stung behind her now closed lids as her breathing picked up and as she had to cling to the tall man to keep herself up right. How long time had gone by she knew not until they finally came to a stop where the music was now distant and the sounds of those partying was the same.

Slowly opening her eyes Lily tried seeing her surroundings, hoping to find themselves at a car or something that they could just take but there was nothing? Where were they? Feeling him move her limp body around until she felt the familiar roughness of a tree bark she rolled her head up to look at him and after trying to get around her cotton mouth finally was able to say, "Jack…son? Cars?" What was he doing? Closing her eyes Lily tried to summon her strength to pull herself together yet frozen when large hands captured her head and forced it up once more before hard, forceful lips crashed down onto her unresponsive ones. That certainly had her eyes shooting open in complete shock and horror as those lips tried to shove her own open but she refused, going so far as to bit her bottom lip to keep hers from opening as she tried and failed to struggle away from, _'What…what is he doing?!'_ Muffled protests came from her but it did nothing to stop Jackson from trying to get his way as he brought one of his hands from her face and trailed it down her neck, past her collar bone until he was all the way down towards the hem of her shirt before instantly shoving it and so he could touch skin.

Her gasp was his gain as he shoved his tongue in, tasting everything that she was as he let loose a groan as he pressed himself up against the full length of her body, loving the way she felt against him as his hand traveled across her flat toned stomach and hip bones before starting north, completely ignoring the series of whimpers that came from her and the how she tried getting away. She had no way of doing so, the drug he put in her drink would make sure of that, though he was shocked she could still even see things or even speak, granted not that well but he was impressed. Slightly. Pulling back a bit to look down into her tear filled eyes he gently stroked her cheek and said, "Just enjoy it…you know you want it," before moving from her lips to kiss her chin and then down her neck, bending his body now to get what he wanted as his one hand shifted from her cheek down to her shoulder, adding pressure to keep her upright since his body no longer was as his other hand went up more until he cupped a handful of her C sized breast.

That immediately had a hoarse cry shouting from her lips to which he was quick to slap his hand from her shoulder onto her mouth to muffle it the best he could as he continued on marking her neck. Her heart rate was beating so fast…too fast actually as she could both feel it and hear it in her state. This shouldn't be happening…why was this happening? Trying to raise her arm was like trying to shove a brick building at the moment, impossible. She couldn't move, couldn't shove him away anymore and could barely keep her eyes completely open as she flinched at a hard nip he gave her neck, no doubt she was going to have the marks. The anger was rising, the fear was rising. It was getting to be too much in the state she was in and for once in her life since that night so many years ago Lily had no clue what to do. She could feel the change starting slowly, much more slowly then what it normally was but the oncoming pain was just the same, starting out as an ache in her bones and muscles as it felt as though her head was splitting open. Tears fell from her clenched eyes as she gritted her teeth as she growled out, "Get…OFF!" Her voice rose even though his hand still covered her mouth it was loud enough to have him pull away from her neck to glare down at her, "Just shut the hell up already."

Scrunching her nose at his voice she shook her head to rid herself of the pain and just as she felt his hand grip her breast all the more tightly she let out a cry of pain that rang out into the air, echoing around the two and all at once Jackson slammed her back against the tree as he pressed up against her once more, tightening his grip on her mouth as well as he snarled down, "Listen here bitch—"

"Jackson!"

The moment Jackson turned his head towards the shout was the moment a fist smashed into his cheek, sending him backing away from Lily to gain his balance at the force behind the punch as pain bloomed across his face. Wide green eyes stared in shock at the slip of a girl who had thrown that punch, light brown eyes burning in pure anger at the jock who she could clearly see was forcing himself on the girl who Stiles had introduced them to earlier.

Speaking of Stiles he was quick to run up to Lily who was barely keeping herself from falling over against the tree, arms shooting out to grab her shoulders to help her out but she reacted by snarling at him, her eyes flashing open and he was met with bright yellow. "Oh shit!" whispering that Stiles made sure that Jackson and Allison were still busy, to which they were with Allison going pure bitch on Jackson's ass, which he rightfully deserved, before turning back to Lily, "Lily…you're like Scott…no wolfing out in front of these two! Get a hold of yourself!" Hissing at her he watched as her eyes narrowed as she scrunched up her face in pain, he could clearly see the lengthening canines in her mouth growing.

Who was this in front of her? Why was he touching her? She hated being touched! She had already been violated once she was not going to let it happen again! Her growl started out really low for only him to hear she could barely make out his eyes widening in panic at the sound before she found the inner strength she so wished she had found earlier and shoved him away, apparently too much for down he went and off she went, forcing her numb legs to work and her limp arms to pump as she took off deeper into the dark forest, not paying attention to Stiles and Allison's shout for her to come back.

Lily ran more like a half drunk person as she darted through the trees at a faster rate than a human, her head was still spinning and the world was tipping in places as she fought to keep herself from falling apart.

oOoOo

"Where is she going?!" Throwing her hands in the air Allison turned to look at Stiles who looked just as clueless as she did, when he just offered her a shrug she shook her head and turned to Jackson who was still cradling his bruised cheek, "What the hell is wrong with you Jackson?"

Giving her a wide eyed look he went for innocent, "What are you talking about? We were having a moment that you apparently took the wrong way, throwing out punches like that."

That was when Stiles stepped in, "Yeah no you see she told me she didn't like you, thinks you're an ass which you know…you are." When Jackson made to step towards him Stiles was quick to back away, holding his hands up as he quickly threw out, "Hey don't get pissy with me, you're the one molesting and drugging others."

"Should we go after her? It's getting late and she isn't in the right state of mind Stiles," Turning wide eyes to said man she waited for an answer from him. She felt horrible for what had happened between her and Jackson, they had seen him leading her off after Scott had suddenly disappeared on them and though she thought nothing of it Stiles had insisted they find them and thank goodness they had! Never would she have thought her fellow high school resident would do such a thing! Both had heard the last cry and when they found her bring pressed against the tree with his larger frame keeping her there.

Needless to say Allison was not going to just sit there and let that happen.

And so she threw the punch.

"N-no…I can go find her…surely she hadn't gotten that far. But you stay here to keep an eye on touchy-feely here just in case," no way did he want her going after a shifting werewolf, but then again he didn't want to go after a shifting werewolf…actually make that two werewolves! Scott was still out there after his near exposure of himself after an incident they had themselves. Good thing he ran off when he did otherwise he would have gone full wolf on them!

Giving Allison a convincing smile he turned to follow after Lily, the smile quickly wiping off to form a grimace as he took out his phone to use the flashlight on there and went into the forest.

Please let her be close! And not wolfing out!

oOoOo

How far had she ran? She had no clue and frankly at the moment she could care less; but she could feel herself slowly down as whatever was in her system began taking over her again. Why did this happen to her? No she wouldn't want it to happen to her sister but seriously, why her? Why was she always the one things happened to? Why couldn't something at least bad happen to Sissy at least once…once! That was all she was asking, let Sissy get the douchebags, let Sissy go to the hospital for her appendices or something like a broken arm. The world really needed to stop messing with Lily instead!

Did that make her a bad sister?

She didn't even get to try and answer that in her mind before she collided roughly into a tree, the breath leaving her as she went down for the count and stayed there in a numb daze, her amber eyes looking up at the tree tops where she could see the stars peaking between the leaves, the light of the moon was bright but the moon itself was hidden from sight from her.

It was like all her energy was leaving her all at once now that she was no longer running, she was slightly aware of something moving hear her feet but didn't think anything of it as she kept on her gazing until something blocked everything from her sight, casting a shadow over her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Trees couldn't talk…trees couldn't bend over like that either.

Lazily blinking her eyes up to the dark mass at first she couldn't make anything out with her blurry vision but the scent washed through her putting a picture of the green eyed leather man in her mind, "Gno…awayy."

Scowling down at the female Derek watched as her eyes flickered dull amber and then bright glowing amber, her skin flushed and slightly sweating, "Have you been drinking? I shouldn't have to tell you we don't get drunk. What the hell is wrong with you." He had scented that annoying kid that hung around the newly turned wolf not too long ago but had heard him meeting up with the other teen, the one asking Scott about the girl. Well...he found her.

What was he saying? Everything was starting to go all fuzzy in her mind as she tried to process what he was telling her but really all she wanted to do was sleep now. Yet as she began to close her eyes Derek narrowed his own and slapped her face, gently, to get her to open them, "Hey don't even think about it."

The anger was gone, the fear was gone and the panic was gone. All the remained was her drowsiness and confusion as she felt something tapping her cheeks forcing her to crack open an eye to snarl at the man above her who in turn just shook his head in annoyance, "S…sto…p." Reaching up she tried to swat him away but her hand fell down to the ground in a soft thud where it continued to stay put as her head rolled to the right while she tried keeping her eyes open.

She really did try.

Warm, large hands suddenly cradled her neck, causing her to stiffen as a thumb rolled over her skin, a shiver racking through her at the feeling while another growl came out of her throat but this one was barely threatening at all as Derek looked hard at the marks on her skin. Some were red and the others were turning to bruises. What the hell? Turning her head to face him he watched as her amber eyes finally went back to light glazed over blue and her fangs shorten back to non-dangerous teeth. Her eyes were what really caught his attention, they were not the normal glazed over for sleep…no…they were from something else. Reaching out he pressed two fingers to her throat, feeling for her pulse and waited silently while counting.

It was beating way too fast for the change to happen at the moment...it was too...unregular.

A deep growl rumbled through him as he put the pieces together, let it be known that Derek Hale was no idiot; her lack of senses if her running into him counted as a clue, her lack of ability to properly speak, her racing pulse, her eyes and now the marks on her neck. Drug abuse. He had seen it all before and while a simple drug wouldn't affect their kind that bad, a large dose of it could. Someone had drugged her and then tried to force her. His eyes flashed blue for a moment at the thought of the guy who would stoop so low as to do something like this before he gained back control in less than a second as they turned back to cool green.

It really wasn't his concern...at least that's what he told himself, but he knew that was a huge lie.

This was _not_ what he needed. A _drugged_ _werewolf_….a drugged female, _new_ werewolf.

A dangerous combination it should be but she was close to passing out it made his job a whole lot easier as he hooked an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her up, beginning his walk through the dark forest.

Hunters were out and about and he was not in the mood for them to find him with her like this.

Feeling her body rocking in a gently motion Lily rolled her head over to stop against Derek's hard chest, his leather jacket sticking against her flushed face, "Whe…you…tking…me?" Her voice was soft and hoarse and while another might have a hard time understanding what she just asked Derek understood just fine as he said, "Somewhere safe…"

Closing her eyes as the weight of them became too much she tried nuzzling deeper into the warmth that seeped into her side, had she not been drugged and in the proper state of mind she would be horrified and downright embarrassed of what she was doing, "Mk…strngr…dngr…" And then she was out, knowing nothing but darkness as she fell under the drugs effect.

Brows burrowing together at her words Derek couldn't help but smirk as they did have a nice ring to them, stranger danger. Well she was right about them; he was a stranger to her and he was dangerous. Though he wouldn't a stranger much longer to her…still dangerous but not a stranger. They had a lot to discuss and he was going to get answers when she woke up, she had no say in the matter as he kept walking at his leisure pace towards his home.

* * *

Woo! Long chapter lol Hope you enjoyed, I will have to reread this in a few days just to look for any mistakes.

Please Review, let me know what you think.

Thank you for those who have added this to your favorites/following list ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Words I've Never Said**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or make any money from this story, I do however own Lily and my OCs.

**Warning:** Adult language, gore, sexual situations, death, bad ass werewolves and full moon galore! Seriously…read at your own risk.

**Note:** A huge thank you to those who have been reviewing! **The Person Under Your Bed, Wabi-Sabi1090, Teresaeda28, Jenna West21, Carlie13 and The Things You Wish You Knew.** You guys rock, thank you. And thank you to all those who added me to their following/favorites lists!

*** also don't think I hate Jackson, aka Colton, I really don't, but for the sake of the story well…I have to make him the asshole lol

Now…onto the next chapter!

KCatherine~

* * *

The first thing that came to Lily's mind was that she wasn't in her bed. How lame was that? To realize first thing when awakening that she wasn't in her bed. How did she know though? Well for one it wasn't as soft as hers was. Clue number one. The sheets were _not _her silky ones, no…they were cotton or something else. Clue number two. And finally her room and bed never smelled of spice, burnt wood and the woods on a rainy day. Hers smelled of jasmine and vanilla, with a bit of Splitz' scent mixed in as well. Hers did not smell feral, dangerous and intoxicatingly male.

That certainly had Lily's eyes snapping wide open as her body shot into an up-right position. This was _not_ her room and most definitely _not_ her home as the light from the window next to her showed off where she was, _'Where…where am I?'_ Blue eyes glanced over the room she was in, blinking in confusion at the burnt marks that covered the wall to her left and the wall in front of her that held the door. The door that was completely charred and really she wondered for a moment how it was it was still holding up. Burnt marks covered the wooden floor in some areas, mostly around the two walls and there was only one large dresser that seemed lucky enough to have no damage done to it.

It was natural for her to feel fear…it was a normal reaction given the situation.

Looking down she gently fingered the forest green blanket that fell around her waist and legs before freezing at the sight of her bare arms. So of course her eyes went down to her chest, widening a whole lot more at the sight of the large dark grey t-shirt she was wearing. That _really _wasn't hers!_ 'Oh my God! What happened last night?!'_ What had she done?

The scent of it matched the room. Male. Only one male she knew smelled like it did though…Stranger Danger.

She couldn't remember anything at the moment and that terrified her as Lily shot out of the bed only to yelp as cool air hit her legs.

Her _bare _legs.

Where the hell were her jeans? 'Oh no…ooohh noooo!' By this point she was beyond freaking out as she grabbed her head, as if that would help any, and quickly began searching for her clothes. First thing to do was find them and the second thing to do was get the hell out of the house. Hopefully without being seen or caught. Only one problem stood in her way though. Her clothes were nowhere to be seen! Not on the floor, a quick shift through the sheets proved worthless and she even went as far as to look under the bed.

Where the fuck were they?

Ok then…calm down…she could do this…Plan B it was then.

Practically running to the dresser Lily began opening and looking through each draw. Privacy be damned when she was almost butt naked. In a strangers room! In a strangers shirt! Thank goodness she still had on her black underwear and bra though!

First draw held socks and boxers which she was quick to close, she really didn't need to see any of that. Second held different kinds of shirts, she didn't need those. Ah! But the third draw held what she needed; pants! Screw it if they were too big or too long, she was taking them and leaving. No way was she going to parade around how she was now. A quick glance at her window showed her the exit. Nope…no way was she going to leave the room through the door; Stanger Danger could be out there somewhere.

Grabbing the first pair on top Lily didn't even bother to unbutton or unzip them, they easily slid over her tinier legs and waist and while keeping them up with one of her hands she moved towards the window and slowly began to ease it open, ever…so…gent-"What do you think you're doing?"

"Damn it!"

Swirling around Lily released her hold on both items and stared in shock and horror at the man leaning against the now opened door frame, since there was nothing holding up the pants, they simply fell in a pool around her ankles. For a moment time seemed to stand still as Lily's face flushed red with humiliation and fear while Derek's was…well…blank. Though a black brow did raise up at the scene before him. This was not what he was expecting when he entered his room. Light green eyes trailed down her body taking notice she was still in his shirt before going down long, muscular thighs and calves before narrowing at the jeans at her feet. Those were _his_ jeans.

All at once time once again caught back up to them as within seconds she was snatching the top part of the pants and was quickly pulling them back up, hissing out, "G-get out! Can't you k-knock or something?" This was horrible…absolutely humiliating and horrible and oh goodness she wanted the floor to swallow her whole right then and there!

Both brows went up as his eyes rose back up to look at her face, Derek crossed his arms over his chest and said, "This is my room." The way he said it was like…stating the sky was blue or the grass was green. But to her it confirmed her worst fears and while he found it highly amusing to watch her facial reaction to the whole thing, she did not, "W-what did w-we do?"

"Nothing," Derek's word was simple and easy to understand. Plus it was the truth, they hadn't done anything.

She didn't believe him…nope…not one bit, scrunching up her face in confusion Lily threw out quickly, "Y-yeah? W-well where d-did you s-sleep?"

"Down stairs."

"Down s-stairs?"

"I just said that…stop stuttering. It's annoying."

AH! Men! This is why she didn't like them! Not that she liked women like that either, but men just always pissed her off. Gritting her teeth at him Lily clenched her hands, grabbing a fist full of cloth as she finally let loose what had been on her mind, "Then why the_ hell_ and I _naked_?!" Never had she truly raised her voice at someone before, mostly a hard tone here and there made her point but this time…this time was different. Her emotions were wacky all because of the instinctually knowledge of the full moon that night and the stranger before her.

Well he was getting annoyed with her as well as his eyes narrowed while taking a few steps further into his room as he growled, "You aren't naked." And she wasn't, she was wearing his clothing.

Pulling said clothing closer and tighter against her Lily was quick to respond, "I woke up in only a shirt! And not my own! I was practically naked in some stranger's bed…where are my clothes?" She just wanted to get dress and leave.

"They are in the trash."

Oh no…that was _not _what she wanted to hear. Anger and fear clashed against each other as her mind tried to work through what was going on. Her breathing came in short, quick breaths as Lily reached a hand, not the hand holding up the pants, on the window; the cool glass feeling good against her warmer skin. Why were they in the trash? Was he going to do something? Those were her nice clothes! Was he going to kill her? "W-why are they i-in the t-trash?"

"You threw up all over them and myself. They were beyond ruined."

Whoa..wait-what? That was not at all what she had been expecting to hear. Shaking her head she took a small step back, "You're lying."

Smirking at her response Derek couldn't help but ask, "Am I?" his question a challenge as he took another step closer.

Biting her lip Lily gently stared him down as she shook her head slightly, no…no-he hadn't been lying; his heart never changed its pace. Her throwing up was impossible though. She had never gotten sick before, not from food poisoning, no flu, no allergies, not even the common cold affected her. Hell, not even drinking twenty beers harmed her. Might make her a little tipsy, but never drunk. Lily _never_ got sick, and she told him so.

Staring at her for a moment he knew that now was the time to bring up everything, he needed to know a few things and she was going to answer them. She had no choice in the matter.

Keeping his arms crossed he tilted his head just a little to the side while asking, "What do you remember from last night?" Though it was in a form of a question Lily heard the commanding tone and she did not like it one bit, but for now she ignored it and focused on his words, feeling her heart picking up again as she said, "Y…you said nothing happened between u-"

"I'm not talking about that. Nothing did happen between us. I'm talking about when you were at the party."

Party? What was he talking about? Biting her lip harder she shook her head again, sending her curled, tangled hair to quiver around her shoulders, "I don't know…"

Releasing a huff of air Derek had a feeling this would happen, she had shifted really late last night just before he had gotten them to the house, but during the change she had chucked up everything in her system, her body's way of trying to force the drugs out. For such a small, thin…and she really was too thin, of a girl she packed a punch and could sure as hell bite and scratch like a hell cat. Wolf…like a hell wolf. At least she was one of the prettier female werewolves out there, even in her wolf form. He figured she might not remember what had happened, while he hopped that wasn't the case this time…it was.

"Think hard, try to remember."

Blinking at his words Lily nodded a little as she glanced down at the floor, light blue eyes glazed over as she lost focus on the ground, concentrating hard enough to cause a headache to start forming. Remember…remember…remember! The thing was…she felt like she didn't _want_ to remember. Like if she did, it would change something…_everything_. Clenching her eyes closed Lily began shaking her head, "I can't….I can't remember."

For a moment Derek didn't say a word, just kept on staring at her before sighing out loud. Looking back towards the open doorway he cast another look towards her before nodding back, "Come here." When her brows pinched together at his words but she ever so slowly walked towards him before stopping a few feet, not wanting to get too close and waited for him to lead the way. Amused at her reaction Derek backed away, turning around all the way as he made his way out the door and down to the next room that hadn't been too badly damaged in the fire those ten years ago, some of the rooms were manageable but there was hardly a place in the house that hadn't been marked in some or more way. Downstairs and the left side of the house were the worst of it all. Opening the door he waited for her to go in first, which she did so cautiously and nervously, smirking he followed her into the restroom. The light from the window there was enough to make the room bright enough for the two to see as Derek placed his hands on her shoulders, taking note of the way she tensed beyond belief, and turned her to face the cracked mirror. Why would he buy a new one when he could still see his reflection? The crack was only down near the bottom of the glass.

Unreadable green eyes watched as light blue ones looked up into her own reflection, watching them widen in pure shock and horror as a small cry tore through her parted lips at the sight of her. Immediately her hands rushed up to pull her hair up and out of her way so she could view her neck better not caring this time that the pants fell down without her holding them up, bruises and red marks decorated her smooth skin in a scattered mess. Touching one of them with a shaking hand tears began to fill her eyes because she knew what had caused them…she just didn't remember who.

"Th…they should have healed…" Her soft whisper was for her to hear only but of course Derek heard it clear as day as he shook his head at her through the mirror, "The drug is still in your system, and your body won't start healing minor wounds until it gets rid of the poison inside first."

Drug…her eyes said it all as she looked up at his reflection before looking back at the marks, and when she felt his hands on her shoulders tightening it was like a dam broke loose in her mind and she remembered…_everything_. From the phone call from her sister, the cleaning of her apartment, her sister picking her up to go to some party with a guy she tried hooking her up with. The same guy who yelled at Splitz. Getting to the party, the loud noise and foul stench of booze and lust, meeting Stiles and those two others. Drinking with Jackson…texting…feeling numb and dizzy…the kissing…the harsh words…the hand on her mouth…her body…her stomach…teeth on skin, hard forceful lips on hers, demanding entrance. The taste of him…the feel of his body holding her captive. Not being able to defend herself…the helplessness. Feeling out of control…oh God.

She was going to panic.

Tears fell from her eyes freely now as she looked back up to see her face only to jerk back at the eyes staring at her. Reminding her of how un-normal she was.

The screaming of Jackson's name, him being shoved off of her, being free until someone else grabbed a hold of her, concerned and freaked out brown eyes, telling her not to 'wolf out'. And then running. She remembered the running.

Then nothing.

"You remember." It was not a question but she nodded without realizing it as she kept her eyes on herself. Clenching her hands against the cold ceramic of the sink Lily could feel herself losing it, how was one to react when they had been drugged, and then sexually assaulted? She felt that letting herself have a good cry was a start…then maybe scrub herself raw in the shower following after that. Could she call the police on him? He was a minor…would she be the one to get into trouble? She couldn't prove anything once the marks were gone…but what about her blood? Surely if what the guy said was true it was still in her system which meant she at least had something on her side.

"I-I need to go to the police…" she paid him no attention as she nodded to herself again and went to find her way out of the room and out of the house to be reminded that someone had their hands on her and that someone was not about to let her leave with that thought in mind.

Glaring down at her Derek shook his head when she turned wide eyes up at him, "You can't go there."

"W-what do you mean I can't go to there? I was drugged…and almost raped! Like hell I can't! Let me go!" Her voice rose until she was screaming at him as she began struggling to get him to release her, now that she knew what she needed to do…where she needed to go. But his grip was relentless as he shook her to gain her attention, lowering his head down to so they were looking right into each other he yelled out, "You can't go to the police because they aren't going to do anything and you can't give them your blood! Our blood is not completely human and that will raise questions that should never be answered."

His last sentence had her staring at him in confusion…"Our blood? What are you talking about not completely human? You're not making any sense, let me go!"

Finding what little patience remained inside him Derek shoved her back until her lower back was pressed into the sink hard enough to cause her to grimace as he made his voice low and easy to understand for the struggling female, "I am a werewolf…and so are you."

What. The Fuck. That wasn't at all what she was expecting to hear as she froze stock still, thinking that she was a room with an insane person to truly believe that.

Alright…his patience had ran out as a deep growl vibrated through the air that had Lily instinctually stilling as she stared wide eyed as light green bled to shocking glowing blue and she watched as his lips parted to reveal slowly growing canines_. 'Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod!'_ This time when the fears fell they were from fear as another growl, much louder this time, echoed in the tiny room. Every muscle heaved as that one seemed to call something in her to respond in a way she had only felt once. Twelve years ago. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the exploding pain in her head and body, her hands reaching up to grab her head as she tried hunching over but with Derek's body so close to hers it didn't work out the way she planned as her forehead bumped into his chest, which she was quick to pull back from as she fought against the feeling inside her. It had never been this hard to control before…so why now?

"Don't try to fight it…it makes it worse." To say Derek was impressed that she didn't immediately start to change wouldn't have been a lie. It was impressive. And idiotic.

"Sh-ut up!" Her scream had him wincing at her close proximity but he forced her head up with a grip on her chin to make her look at him, he knew from experience that shifting with someone there could make it better than being alone. But the true panic and fear in her eyes had him really looking at her as he stood there all blank face before his eyes went wide with a rare emotion of disbelief. It was like she had no clue what was happening to her. There was no way she had lived this long and had never _not _shifted before…it was impossible. Holding her tighter with his clawed hands as she pitched forwards as a cry rang through the air he watched as she clenched her eyes shut in pure agony, tears falling from lashes and all at once he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt. Chest tightening at the clearly distressed girl that he had caused Derek really had no clue what to do. It was like dealing with a newly turned werewolf for crying out loud!

She was doing what those had been turned did, she was fighting it and it was causing her an intense amount of pain.

Lily knew of only one thing; pain. Pain, pain, pain and more pain. She wanted it to stop. Her skull felt like it was being torn open, her skin felt like someone threw her in boiling water mixed with acid and her teeth, God her teeth! Even her fingers were cramping and shooting a massive amount of pain through her arms. Cracking open an eyes Lily slowly turned her eyes down to her hands as she brought them down to her view before a whole new set of freaking out set in. Claws…she had fucking claws! Hands shaking in front of her Lily felt her breaths coming out much too quickly as she just stared…and stared…and stared some more before losing it, memories of that night all those years ago popping up and instead of seeing semi-cleaned hands, she stilled had some dirt on them, she saw blood covered hands. Her focus on her hands had the rest of her change happen much quicker and less painfully since she wasn't trying to fight it this time, too busy freaking out over the fact that she had claws to think of anything else.

But Derek saw it, saw the way her brown line thickened just a little bit. Saw how her eyes stayed glowing amber, how her teeth stayed long and deadly. Her ears pointed at the tips though did not stick out much, looking to him more elven then wolf. Her eyebrows lengthened a bit down the sides of her nose, really giving her that wolf appearance and then finally her claws all out and about. Without a word he turned her around and forced her to look up once again towards the mirror, her reaction was one of complete speechless and fear. His suspicions were confirmed with those emotions on her face as she took in the sight of her for the very first time. She never had been aware of what she was turning into.

How was he going to handle this? This complicated the matter all the more because now he had to teach her, train her and watch over her. An Alpha was out there and no way was he going to let him get a hold of her and add him to his pack. The Hunters were still out and about and he knew without a doubt that she would be killed instantly the moment she began to lose control in front of one of them. She knew nothing…nothing! He was going to have to teach her control, how to keep her shit together when around others. How to fight and survive. How to kill if need be. How to properly shift. Everything and anything she was going to learn from him because if he didn't take her in, she would fuck up and the Hunters would know of him being back in town. That and she might expose herself to humans which would in turn expose all of their kind to the world.

Bringing a shaking hand up to her face she tried to touch her face but stopped short as she asked in a broken voice, "What….what am I?"

Looking down at her Derek pulled back in his control and felt his face shift about as it went back to his normal human face, "I told you; you and I are werewolves."

Scrunching up her face Lily hiccupped at the sight of her reflection doing the same in its canine-like form as she shook her head as she cried out, "No…no we are monsters."

Yet another thing he was going to have to teach her…to embrace her true self.

Another thing to add to his growing mental list.

* * *

Well there ya go! She finally saw what she looked like for the first time changing without blacking out! Derek is in for a whole lot of explaining things to her next chapter hehe

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a comment/review

KCatherine~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Words I've Never Said**_

Please forgive me if this chapter isn't the best...I actually had a hard time finding my muse for a while for this one, but I promise the next one will be better ^.^

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Teen Wolf nor do I make money off of this story. I do own my OCs and this plot, so back off.

**Warnings:** Adult Language, Gore and Sexual Situations. I will put up warnings when any sex is in the chapters.

Thank you to all who reviewed, added this story to your favorites and to those who are following my story! You guys are amazing! **Female Whovian, The Things You Wish You Knew, Teresaseda28, Msspicyjalapeno, Jenna West 21, Wabi-Sabi1090, Guest, The Person Under Your Bed, Carlie13**

*** _**So…I have a question for you guys. I have no clue how this whole Beta thing works, but if anyone could shed some light on the topic for me could you PM me please? I think my story could be better if I could find one ^.^**_

_**KCatherine~**_

* * *

Leading her back to his room Derek had to physically make her walk out of the bathroom and back to the room. Keeping his hands on her quivering shoulders while practically shoving her out, gently yet firmly. Embarrassment put aside for something much larger, Lily didn't care or really take notice that she had stepped out of the fallen jeans and was left in only the large t-shirt that barely covered her ass. Her fingers ran across her still changed face as she was forced down to sit on the bed, one thought going through her mind, 'I'm a hideous monster.'

The moment Derek released her though and made to back away had Lily snapping out of the slight haze she was in and she reacted in a way she never had before, by reaching out and grabbing his arm to keep him near, raising her eyes up as she begged for the first time for help, "Please…make it go away," at his raised brow she clarified, "Make my face turn back…you made it change…so change it back."

Looking down at her he decided the teaching started right there and then. Shaking his head he ignored her panicked expression as he pulled away from her, "You do it." What? What did he just say? Narrowing her eyes at him she stood up and waved a hand before her face, "If I could…this…this thing would be gone! I don't want to _see_ it, I don't want _any part_ of it." Her eyes were flickering between normal gold and glowing amber as she snarled out at the taller man, though really it was hard to seem intimidating wearing nothing but a t-shirt but her face sure did make up for it.

Tucking his thumbs in his front pockets Derek shook his head at her words while feeling his irritation rise, she was just like Scott. Only there was a chance she was going to be worse than him with the whole acceptance thing. "There is nothing wrong with how you look, if it makes you feel better you're one of the prettier female wolves, its apart of you now so you need to accept it-"

"That doesn't make me feel any better! I don't want it-…what's your name?" That had been getting on her nerves ever since she woke up in his bed. Stranger Danger was getting to be a mouth full…in her mind.

"Derek, and you will. You have lived with heightened senses; your hearing is better, eye sight sharper, your smell is stronger. Even your strength is better than the average humans, you need to accept the wolf within you," he could not understand how she could not want the gift, he was going to explain the same thing to Scott when he finally got alone with the annoying kid. "Focus Lily, find something that will help you calm down."

"I am calm!" OK…that was a huge total lie and they both knew it…he knew her name…how did he know her name?

"Really now? Anyway…an anchor will help you when this happens or if you feel the change coming on. Think of how you changed for the first time, how you changed back," trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he explained to her what she needed to do Derek watched as she shook her head and said, "I was ten…"

Rolling his shoulders and head he threw out, "That doesn't help much."

Clenching her hands into fists Lily suddenly hissed at the sharp pain as her claws easily pierced the tender flesh of her palms. Shit, she forgot about those. Small drops of blood fell from the wounds and landed on the hard wood floor and as she began talking she missed the way Derek's nostrils flared slightly at the scent of her blood, "I don't want to talk about that night."

Sighing he shook his head, yet another thing he was going to have to work on, "Look. I can teach you control," as she tried to protest he bit out, "You almost exposed yourself to three humans last night and shifted right in front of me and attacked me, now I get it; you were drugged up and weren't yourself but you can't do that shit in front of the humans. _Especially_ in front of the Hunters."

At this his voice turned into a deep growl as he stalked closer to her, not caring that she tried backing away from him, until he was only a few inches away, "And if you attract them to yourself…you attract them to _me_. And if you do that, I _will _kill you." Placing a hand in the center of her chest, pressing it against her sternum, he shoved her down back onto the bed, "Now sit your ass down and listen to me when I tell you to focus. Anger and intense fear bring on the change, but pain makes us human, but you don't need any more pain at the moment so think of something…anything that could anchor you back down." That was almost…nice of him.

Every single part of her at the moment wanted to bit and rip him apart but just as soon as that entered her mind the human side of her was quick to rethink that emotion, and instead tried to do as he said. Taking a deep breath she tried to think of things that made her happy…calmer…more human then what she was feeling at the moment, _'You can do this Lily, you're a smart girl. You graduated top in your class in high school and you're some-what a successful Interior Designer like mom…so just…just focus and think!' _Shutting her eyes Lily focused in on her own heart beat and scent. It was the first thing that came to mind.

But it really was only making her aware of the fact that her normally jasmine, vanilla and canine scent, courtesy of Splitz, was now almost over powered by the scents of dirt, blood, spice and woods and the lingering scent of expensive cologne…Jackson's cologne.

It was still on her.

Derek could smell her growing anger and fear on her as he watched her and for a second he thought it would be a lost cause.

Fisting her hands in the sheets at her sides she frowned as she tried something else when nothing worked.

Bringing up a picture of Splitz in her mind, she began remembering how she reacted the very first time she met him; how she immediately fell in love with his small body and too large of ears. His warm chocolate eyes that just wanted to be loved. And loved he was for he was always by her side and he became her best friend. How they would go the beach in Miami and swim and play around until it was time to head back home, how he would protect her from those who tried approaching her when she would flinch back from them. To the many nights where he slept next to her in bed as she cried herself to sleep while holding onto him on nights where she felt so lost and alone.

It was like he knew just what she needed.

She was able to remember all the runs they had gone on, the hiking trips that went along with some of those runs. She remembered how soft his fur always was…as long as he hadn't been rolling in mud and dirt. How he would wake her up with either licks to her face or to her exposed toes in the morning, his barks and playful attitude that only she and her family have ever truly seen.

Derek watched in satisfaction as a gentle smile went across her face as her heart rate slowly began to slow down to a normal rhythm, her scent changing to a pleasant one that reminded him of spring time, when the flowers came out to bloom.

And then…it happened.

Lily didn't feel the pain of the shift this time around, but she sure did _hear_ it. The loud cracking noises were loud to her as she opened her eyes, locking onto blank green ones as she could now feel her bones shifting back but still no pain.

Brining a hand up she looked in amazement as her claws receded back down until they were blunt, harmless_ human_ nails. It was like a huge relief settled down on her as she felt around her face, feeling normal skin…no deformed features. Running her fingers down her cheek and along her lips she felt around her teeth, letting out a sigh as she felt no deadly fangs there.

She did it.

"Good, now…whenever you feel out of control, you need to remember whatever it was you just did and keep it in your mind."

Looking up at Derek he saw the last of the gold bleed away to light blue as she kept on smiling and for a moment he paused in what he was going to say next as he kept staring in slight wonder before he was quick to shake it off and go back to being his scowling self. So what if she had a nice, slightly crooked smile. "Now…it's time for you to answer all my questions."

Well that really had her smile melting away at the tone he used with her. It was commanding, leaving no choice but to obey. Good thing she wasn't that type of girl, did she listen to him when he told her to focus? Sure, it worked out in her favor after all, but to answer his questions? First of all she was instantly on edge about what kind of questions he had in mind.

"No."

"No?" Raising a brow Derek threw her word back at her.

"No…I don't have to tell you anything."

Running a hand down his face he barely gave her any time before he was hovering right above her, her sharp gasp went ignored by him as he shoved her all the way back onto the bed, one hand on her shoulder and the other cradling her neck, not choking her but a flex of his hand could change that, "I really don't have time for whatever rebellious attitude you're feeling right now, but I'm going to tell you this now, I am really not in the mood to deal with this."

When she went to open her mouth he quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as he continued, "You need me…do you hear me? You need me to help you with everything that is happening and everything that is going to happen. I brought you here, somewhere safe…my home…when hell broke loose for you. I took care of you when you changed…and frankly I have no clue how you survived this long, but like I said, I'll be damned if you lead the Hunters around here. You will listen to me, you will do as I say and you will answer any questions I have about you…I'm not asking, I'm telling. I'm a lot stronger then you and I have more control then you do. Do you understand?"

Light blue eyes went wide with every word he snarled out at her, she was very much aware of how close his body was to hers and even much more aware of how close his face was to hers, his breath hitting her face. When he slapped his hand over her lips she could feel that spark of panic as her mind flashed to last night where Jackson had done the exact same thing but just as quickly as the panic started up it flared down as his scent was all the more pronounced and her feeling if a little more relaxed, though still tensed with how he was speaking to her.

She had shifted last night? Attacked him? No…no that shouldn't have happened…she didn't want to keep on changing! But Derek was totally expecting her to do so…and to accept it. Just. Like. That. How could he expect that from her? She didn't want to be a…a…werewolf! If she hadn't seen her face actually change she would still be calling him a crazy, insane person…but as it was now…she couldn't. Oh God…her family…what was she going to say to them? Could she say anything to them? How would they react? Call her insane? Hate her? Fear her or send her away?

A clench of his hand against her throat had Lily coming back to attention to the large, powerful man above her as he looked to be on the verge of strangling her and so Lily did something that shocked her, she nodded her head in a frenzied motion, anything to get him off and away from her!

Smirking down at her Derek removed his hand from her mouth and her throat but stayed where he was straddling her hips, practically caging her in still as he nodded his head in satisfaction, "Good. Let's begin then."

"G-get off me first…"

Shaking his head while giving her a knowing look he said, "I'm find where I am, now then…what is your full name?"

Biting her lip she tried to keep her face from flushing as she shifted beneath his strong body, she really didn't want him touching her but honestly Lily didn't think she could shove him off her as easily as he had done to her before, leaning up on her elbows she whispered out, "Lily Scarlett Donavon."

Shit…shit shit shit. Pale green eyes went wide as he listened to her speak her last name. He knew of it…of the top werewolf who lived in New York…he knew of her father, Calix. Knew of his murder years ago from his own father, and he knew that someone very deadly would have had to be able to kill someone like Calix fuckin' Donavon. That was one wolf Derek would never, ever want to meet or piss off. Why? Because-

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

At the unease voice below him Derek glared down at her and said, "Donavon…you lived in New York?"

At her nod he cursed again, this was his daughter…the last of the Donavon line that held the genes and blood of one of the most powerful Alpha's known in the US. She was born to be a Alpha…she was born to be a powerful, deadly predator…leader…and she had no fucking clue about anything!

"Derek! What's going on?" Reaching up she smacked his arm as her anxiety grew at the expressions going across his face and eyes, she could even _smell _his emotions.

Groaning out Derek knew without a doubt that if any of the Hunters found out about her…about the line she comes from…that every Hunter would be after her. He couldn't let that happen…her blood was important. Practically royalty to any and all who were werewolves. This…this just got a lot more complicated.

"You…this…fuck. How the hell could you not know what you are when your father was still alive? Surely he had to tell you even you first changed in front of him?"

Whoa…why was he suddenly accusing her of this…and what did he mean her father? What did he have to do with this? "My father died when I was five…he has nothing to do with…this," waving her hand in front of her face for some help in what she was talking about she froze when he snarled down right into her face, green eyes flashing startling blue as he yelled out, "He has everything to do with this, you idiot! You weren't bitten, your blood can testify for that, no…you were born a werewolf and to be born as one either both or one of your parents would have had to carry the gene…hence your father. Calix Donavon."

It was like the air had been sucked right out of her lungs as she listened to what he was saying, there was no way that was true…her dad? A werewolf? No…no that couldn't be…it couldn't! Granted she barely remembered the man but she knew he was always home…and she knew he had never changed into a wolf! "My father was not a werewolf."

Rolling his eyes down at her Derek wasn't going to sugar coat anything else for her as he said, "Yes he was…and he just wasn't a werewolf. He was an Alpha...a well-known, powerful Alpha. Which means that only someone stronger…deadlier…killed him. And if they find out about you…" He paused for a brief moment as his mind worked to think something over, his eyes going over to her left shoulder as he asked, "Lily…how did you get that scar?"

Looking at him in confusion as her hand reflexively came up to grab a hold of her shoulder she really didn't want to answer his question…for it would open a whole chest of more questions.

"Answer. The. Question."

"I-I was kidnapped w-when I was ten…two guys…they hated my father and took it out on me." Biting her lip Lily paused hoping that was enough but at his narrowing eyes she quickly went on, "They beat me, tortured me for two says until one decided to carve into me. It's the one scar that has never healed." She could feel the tears stinging behind her eyes as the memories of that night came rushing back to her as she gave a brief description for the first time ever. She missed how his eyes flashed blue as she told him what they did.

"Ten years…that was when your first change happened…"

Not a question, but she nodded anyways.

"What happened to the two men?"

At that she immediately began shaking her head, no…no she didn't want to admit to what she had done…what she was capable of. Taking a hold of her moving head Derek forced her to stop and look right at him as he asked her again, this time trying to keep his voice a bit on the gentler side.

One tear freed itself from the corner of her eye as she looked right up into deceitfully calm green eyes, "I killed them."

It was a soft, broken whisper but he heard it and he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back down at her, unconsciously wiping the tear trail from her cheek as he said one single word, "Good."

* * *

Uggh...I'm sorry, I'll go back in a day or two and reread this chapter and I might add or fix some things!

Let me know what you think ^.^

KCatherine~


	8. Chapter 8

_**edited 5-5-14**_

_**Words I've Never Said**_

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Actors or Characters (if I did…they would be miiinnneee allll mmiiinnee mwuahahah) So no…but I do own my OCs (i.e) Lily, Sissy, Jane, Splitz and Calix.

**Warnings:** Gore, Sex, Adult Language…I'll put up a warning when sex is going to be in the chapter (won't happen for a while)

Thank you to all who have reviewed, follow and added me to your favorites ^.^

On to the next chapter!

Enjoy

Sorry...just more talking in this chapter, next one will be more exciting!

**_KCatherine~_**

* * *

Silence went about the two for the next couple of minutes, Derek allowing Lily the time to collect herself from the obvious nightmarish memories he had caused to come forth with his questions; while he felt a little bit guilty for it, he needed to know. Sighing he glanced down at his hand which he finally realized that it was still stroking her cheek in, dare he say, a comforting manner before snatching it away. Leaning away from her he watched silently as she tried to pull herself back together, but was failing as the tears just came one after the other, her upper body turned somewhat so half of her face was buried in his sheets. He would give her props though for not blubbering like a while some girls did. No…she cried silently but he could feel her shaking beneath him and he blew out a puff of air as he slowly brought his hand back down and awkwardly rubbed soothing circles on her back. He was not good at this…comforting others. But he could remember how he used to do this for his sisters all those years ago, the memory making his chest tighten as his anger rose.

"Do you know who they were?" If she didn't he sure did, it would be not be a coincidence for two men to just capture one of the daughters of Calix Donavon. No…they had her as their target for a reason and he would bet anything that the reason was to get her to shift…and then exterminate her.

When she shook her head Derek asked, "Would you like to?"

Ah, well that got her to finally roll onto her back just a little bit to stare up at him with confusion written all over her face. If she didn't know, how would he? He hadn't seen them…hadn't been their prisoner for two days…hadn't been tortured and beaten and then carved into with a knife.

At her look she was giving him as he removed his hand from her back he said, "They were the same people who killed your father."

Silence…unbelievable, heavy, shock worthy silence.

Carefully Lily began to try and scoot her way out from beneath him, to which Derek allowed her to by shifting his weight off of her, she waited until she was pressed against the wall that the head of the bed was against before speaking, her tone not at all believing what he was saying, "No…no they were just men…insane, crazy men who took out their frustration out on a ten year old innocent girl."

Intense green eyes watched as she brought up her legs so she could wrap her arms around them, making sure to pull his larger t-shirt over her bent knees, "They didn't randomly pick you for that reason Lily, you were their target. Probably for years…describe your sister…she is older then you are, right?"

When he mentioned her sister her eyes went huge as realization swept through her. Sissy had to be freaking out by now, oh man…how was she going to explain this?! She had no phone, no way of contacting her to let her know she was safe but…looking up at Derek-

"What?"

"I need to use your cell phone. I need to call Sissy!"

Sissy…what the hell kind of name was that? Never…ever…had he heard of anyone naming their child that kind of name before. But back on topic he was quick to make a deal, well…a deal in her sense maybe but not in his, "You answer my questions, tell me some things, and I'll let you call her. After."

Biting her lip and narrowing her eyes at him Lily thought over his words before slowly nodding her head, "Sissy is two years older than me. She is very…high strung I guess if a good word for her. She wears her emotions and heart on her sleeve and isn't afraid to get her way."

Listening to her describe her sister Derek nodded as he said, "That is why they didn't take her."

He didn't understand…, "No…they took me because I was outside alone. No one was with me Derek."

"No, _listen_ to what I'm saying. She is too expressive…if she wears her emotions on her sleeve then she would be shifting left and right every time she became angry, and I am going to go on a limb here and say that has never happened otherwise your father would have told you all about him. They knew she wasn't a werewolf…but you on the other hand…well. The gene would have gone to you. They knew this Lily. They have known what you were long before you ever knew. And they waited." Pausing to let what he was saying sink in Derek watched her expressions flash across her face before he continued, "You being alone was just what they needed to take you. You said they tortured you? Beat you? How?"

No no no! She didn't _want_ to go into detail about that night. Couldn't he be happy with her earlier description?

"Tell me-"

"Why do I have to tell you everything? You say you want me to trust you…well…tell me about you then," her words were rushed and almost slurred together but he understood and he was not going there today.

"No, this is not about me. It's about you, so tell me…"

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down from her anxiety Lily could no longer look at him as she released a soft sigh, "I was locked in a small room for two days, actually a room would be the wrong word…it was more like a tiny closet. They left me in the dark until they would bring me out…they'd hit me, slap me, kick me…anything to make me cry out. I never got angry though, I think the shock and pain was too much for me to feel anything else, but…then they did something different on the second day," clenching her hands in the sheets she shook her head as the memories came back again, all the screaming, the crying…the begging.

"The knife?"

Sniffing she nodded as she continued, "I saw it…before the one held me down I saw it…do you know what that's like? I was ten fucking years old…and they did that to me…but the pain of the knife was worse than all the abuse they did to me. After the pain I remember nothing…I thought I just passed out but now…now I know it wasn't just that. When I came too I found my hands covered in blood just as my nails receded from deadly weapons to normal human nubs. Blood covered the ground…the crates…my body. T-their bodies…fuck…no ten year old could do that! They couldn't identify their bodies by looking at them…they had to do it by teeth basically."

Derek sat there as he listened to her tell her story, he knew what the Hunters were capable of and knew that some lived by some code…but others didn't. She had been caught by the ones who didn't. He really wasn't that cold of a man, he could feel just like any others but he chose to hide it behind his wall of anger, hatred…he had to. But here was a girl, one of his own kind, that had not known what she was, had been sexually assaulted while being drugged just last night, was absolutely terrified and disgusted with what she truly was. And now was telling him what they had done to her and Derek felt for her, he really did.

"It is what they do…they hunt us down and kill us. Some they kill right away and others, as you have experienced, toy and play with us." If that was his way of comforting her with words…he really sucked at it because it only made Lily all the more frustrated.

"Toy? Play? They ruined my life…they took away my childhood. Do you know I've never had a single friend because I was afraid of people? I don't trust others. No…no you couldn't possibly understand. No one does! I _killed _two people, Derek…I _tore _them to shreds…_**I **_did that…at that age…"

He was instantly in her face the moment the last word came out of her mouth, hands shooting out to take a hold of her face his face hard and his eyes intense as they locked onto her startled light blues and when he spoke, his voice was soft yet it held an edge to it, "You had no choice…they were going to kill you. You defended yourself the only way you could. They would have done worse to you, trust me. You blacked out due to the pain and it being your first time...but I can teach you to be in control...to not black out and for the shift to be painless." His eyes searched hers, trying to get her to understand his words. But he could see clear as day the unsure look in her eyes and so he backed off and instead decided to continue on with the questions, "How is it you've never seen yourself shift?"

While Lily didn't know why he didn't press further she was glad for the change of somewhat the topic as she shook her head, "That would be because I never have…not like what just happened earlier."

Raising a brow he said, "What? Like all the way shift?"

"Change period."

That was unbelievable…and he told her so.

"No…I refused to allow myself to black out again. I stopped it."

Now he was just staring at her like she had grown a second head, "How the hell did you 'stop' it?" He could control the shift no problem, but after hearing her history he knew there was no way she learned to control it like he had.

Shrugging her shoulders Lily backed away from him slightly and explained for she would lock herself up somewhere when she felt well…not herself, and would force herself to endure the pain once a month.

This…this girl was…no…had to be the most unbelievable, most unheard of creature Derek had ever known. She had done something no other werewolf had done…would have done. No…she wasn't controlling it like he knew she wasn't…she was repressing it. Repressing the urge to change. Shaking his head as he leaned back away from her he whispered, "Out of all the werewolves out there I got stuck with a masochist."

Narrowing her eyes at his words she argued, "Excuse you? I am not a masochist."

"Could have fooled me…_willingly_ putting yourself through the pain of all that? Every month? No wonder it still hurts you," running a hand over his face Derek stood up from the bed and walked over to his dresser, pulling the very last draw out and with a flick of his wrist threw something back towards his bed.

Her hand shot out on reflex to catch what it was he threw at her, unfolding the item and stared down at the black gym shorts in her hands. Oh thank God! She didn't hesitate slipping them on as she stood from the bed, instantly feeling loads better at having any type of pants on; even if they were still very large on her slimmer hips, but hey…they weren't falling down like the pants were!

"Thank you…"

Looking her over Derek shrugged and said, "You're going to need those where we are going, can't very well having you walking around without any pants. You would attract too much attention."

Flushing at his words Lily was quick to ignore that last part and focus on the first, "Where…where are you going?"

Pausing at the open door he turned his head back and said, "Where _we _are going…you are coming with me."

Crossing her arms Lily asked, "Why should I go anywhere with you? I just want to go home."

OK…he ignored that as he rolled his eyes and said, "We are going to see Scott."

Ooh kaayy…uncrossing her arms she pinched her brows in confusion at the name before realization swept through her as the image of a boy with wild brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. The one who smelled…just well…feral like Derek did, but his scent wasn't like Derek's though…and his eyes…staring at her like…like she was something weird. Then again she had looked at him the same expression.

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

Smirking at her Derek said the words she had a feeling he was going to say…how did she have the feeling? She didn't really know, "He is the same as us…and the two of you, are going to need all the help you can get. You two can learn from each other. So let's go."

Not moving Lily continued to stand there, much to Derek's annoyance, as she stared hard at him with thoughtful eyes before finally speaking, "I want your cell phone, I answered your question...now I am not going anywhere with you until I call Sissy."

Scowling Derek glared at her for a long moment before shoving a hand into his jean pocket and throwing her the phone, "Do_ not_ let her get this number. Use star sixty-seven."

Snatching the phone out of the air Lily waved off his words, already knowing what she needed to do, and quickly dialed Sissy's number before placing it against her ears and listening to it ring...and ring...and-"Hello?"

Closing her eyes at her sister's voice Lily whispered out, "Sissy."

* * *

Next chapter will have to oh so wonderful conversation with Sissy! And Scott...and Stiles!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I promise more action is to come soon.

_**KCatherine~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Words I've Never Said**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the cast (total bummer) nor do I make money off of this. But I do own my OCs: Lily, Calix, Sissy, Splitz and Jane.

**Warning:** Adult Language, Gore, and Sex. I will put up a warning for the chapters that have sex. This chapter does contain a lot more language then normal…what can I say, Sissy has a sailor's mouth.

And here comes to oh so dramatic Sissy! Just…prepare yourselves…she is a bitch…not literally since that goes to Lily but no seriously…she's just nasty to Lily in this chapter.

*** also I know I have the days all mixed up, I know Friday was supposed to be the big game but I am changing it to Saturday…today, in this chapter just as the party was in the woods instead of at the house as it was in the series. And also it's the night of the full moon…so almost time were more werewolf action! Oh…and please forgive me for my horrid description of how the Lacrosse is happening…I know nothing of the sport…I come from a football family in Ohio lol But just know, this is my own little tid-bit that didn't happen in the series LOL

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed: **Wabi-Sabi1090, Female Whovian, The Things You Wish You Knew, Not Clear, TeenWolf136, Teresaseda28, Msspicyjalapeno, Jenna West21, Guest, The Person Under Your Bed and Carlie13. **You guys rule thank you so much.

_Italics _is Sissy speaking on the phone.

And so onto the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

_**KCatherine~**_

* * *

To say all hell broke loose would be very, very true. There had been a brief moment of silence after Lily had said her sisters name and for a second she wondered if Sissy even recognized her own sisters voice before a god-awful screeching noise not only had Lily flinching back from the phone, but Derek as well.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what a wild, pissed off Sissy sounds like.

"_Lily Scarlett fuckin' Donavon! Where the fuck have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my calls? My texts?"_

Well at least she sounded more worried at the moment then completely pissed off. Rubbing her arm Lily turned to her back was towards the lurking man. "I am so sorry…I lost it at the party when I left…I wasn't," she paused for a moment in thought before saying, "feeling well…"

Silence.

"_Yeah…sure you weren't."_

What? Blinking in shock at the hard tone her sister just used Lily was momentarily silent before saying, "Sissy I really was sick." Maybe not in the sense of over drinking and vomiting, oh wait-she did throw up…

"_Oh come off it, Jackson told us what happened. Told Aaron and I what you did."_ Sissy bit out as she sat in the Jeep with said Aaron at that exact moment.

Both wolves tensed at the accusation. What was going on?

"Sis…what—what did he say?" What had that asshole say to make her sister so angry with her? _She _hadn't done a thing!

And that is when truly all hell literally broke loose dear readers.

"_Lily! You know exactly what you did! You humiliated the poor boy! He told us how you went bat-shit crazy on him when he was trying to get you to have fun like a normal human being! He was nothing but a sweetheart and you just _attack_ him?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

Lily's face would have been comical as she stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish, had it not been for her shaking body and betrayed filled eyes. How could her sister, her flesh and blood, say those things to her? She was always her understanding, though unbearable, older sister. What…what had Jackson done?! "Sissy you don't understand…he…Jackson tried to _rape_ me! He _drugged _me and then-"

"_Are you seriously going to play that card? Are you really going to sink that low Lily?"_ Sissy's voice was shrilly and loud that had them wincing once again and had a deep rumbling growl coming from Derek.

"I don't-"

"_I've had friends who have been drugged before and I can sure as hell tell you that they've never been awake and sounding_ perfectly _fine at _ten_ in the fucking morning!" _

Well it wasn't like Lily meant to wake up so early…and it wasn't like she had any knowledge about the do's and don'ts of what to do while being drugged! "Sissy listen-"

And then it took a whole new turn for the worse.

"_This is all your fault."_

Those words were like a slap in the face as Lily physically flinched at the pure anger and accusation that had taken over her older sister's tone. She missed the flash of anger that went across Derek's face as he heard every single word of their conversation. Clutching the phone tighter Lily stared out of the dirtied window as she asked, "W-what is?"

What could she have possibly done? Though she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be…and she knew she wasn't ready for this yet.

She didn't have to wait long.

"_This whole…mess…is your fault! Daddy dying, you being taken, the move from New York, making me leave my friends!, then the move from Miami to this shit hole! This is all your fault Lily!" _Sissy was all but screaming into her phone and no words from Aaron could comfort her as tears fell from her face.

Time seemed to come to a stand still for Lily as her eyes widen at the words being sent her way. There was just…no way her sister really felt that way. Not Sissy…who had been there for her throughout these years. Who held her when she cried at night along with their mother, who helped her with school work, who tried helping her to make friends even though it failed every single time. Not her sister who would defend her when others called her a reject or freak. And not her sister who actually loved watching Jaws over and over again as they would scream every single time when the giant creature would kill someone.

She didn't know how long she stood there in complete shock until Derek cleared his throat…loudly, to gain her attention back at the matter at hand. Shaking her head in disbelief Lily lowered herself slowly onto the bed once more as she said, "H—how is any of that my fault…I was five when he was killed Sissy…five!" Oh with each word passing out of her mouth she felt her hurt and anger grow, watchful green eyes taking notice of her reaction carefully as she went on, "Do you think I asked to get kidnapped by those men? Do you think I enjoy being terrified of people?!" By the end of her sentence Lily was raising her voice ever so slowly yet never actually screaming. She never was a screamer when she was angry. Last night didn't count with Jackson for it was the only way to try and gain someone else's attention.

"_Yes your fault! It's your fault I have sister who is afraid to let others close…wh-who won't go out on dates…won't make friends and is tearing what's left of our small family apart! I tried making you normal but look where that's gotten me!"_

Each word was like hot acid being poured down Lily's throat as her anger rose, her heart rate rising and pulsing that it had Derek instantly aware of it the moment it began changing and he was quick to take a few steps towards her. Anger was the key to learning control, at least he thought it was, but this was not the time to start the lesson. They needed to find Scott. He knew all about the Lacrosse game next Saturday and he and the newly turned werewolf needed to have a little chat about it…and Lily needed to be there…not shifting at the moment because her sister was being a complete bitch and not at all being family to her at the moment.

Lily was never one to say anything mean or hurtful to her sister, always wanting to please her or stay on her good side but enough was enough. Never had she felt so betrayed and hurt and angry all at the same time…well…in a very long time at least. But still…she could not defend herself against her own sibling…it just wasn't her way, not when she wasn't prepared at all for this confrontation, and her back hunched over in a natural, instinctual reaction, trying to curl in on herself to make herself feel and seem smaller. But a certain male Beta wouldn't allow that as his green eyes narrowed at her posture. It was one of pure weakness and he couldn't allow that. If she kept this up there was no way of him teaching her everything she would need to know. And her letting others shove her around was not a good state of mind he needed her to be in at the moment.

And so he stepped in.

She didn't get the chance to stop him as his larger hand snatched the cell phone right out of her hand and ignoring her protests brought the piece up to his ear, "I would think twice before throwing the blame at your own sister."

Both sisters were shocked but for two different reasons, Lily being shocked by how he just took the phone from her, granted it was his phone but still…rude. Yet…she was grateful at the same time. Sissy was shocked for the reason that one second she was talking with her sister and then suddenly some guys, some hot guys, voice took over and was defending Lily, _"Who the fuck is this?"_

Walking away from the sitting female wolf Derek made his way out of his room, which forced Lily more or less, to chase after him, wanting to listen to what they were saying. Really though she didn't have to because of her already sensitive hearing but still, she wanted to be right there. But the moment she followed him out of the hallway she froze, her eyes taking in the sight of the lower level of the house that was visible over the balcony that she really had no idea how it was even still up and standing.

"I am a friend of your sisters." Walking down the stairs Derek listened to her sister complain that Lily didn't have any friends, "Well…she does now. Stay away from her."

And with that said he hung up. No distractions, not from someone like _her_.

Opening the front door he was about to walk out when he took notice that there were no following footsteps behind him, turning around with a raised eyebrow he waited for the girl to take notice of where he was at but she was too busy staring around the bottom level of his home in confusion, horror and…was that sadness? "Look I know you want to gaze around, but we need to go. Now." His words were firm as he watched her finally turn to look down at him.

"What happened?"

Taking a look around he swept out his arms for a moment before tucking his hands back into his pockets, "Isn't it obvious?" Now was not the time to get into his past history.

Carefully Lily began making her way down the blackened stairs, trying to make herself as light as possible like at any moment she was going to break something, "I can see what happened…but…how? Why do you live here when this house is practically destroyed?"

"Look now's not the time to be ask-"

"Oh but you can just barge into my life and demand to know everything? Yeah…'cause that's fair," interrupting him Lily made it down the last step, completely not noticing the hard look sent her way for cutting him off, "And why did you tell Sissy to stay away? Don't get me wrong…thank you…for, well, helping…but that's my sister." Though he managed to at least get her mind to not linger of the harsh words her sister had thrown at her, she was still hurt and angered by the call.

The anger he felt from listening to their earlier conversation reared up as another growl came from Derek's throat as he reached out and took a hold of her thin arm, "I can't believe _I'm_ saying this, but with someone like _that_ for a sister, you're better off without them." Dragging her the rest of the way out of the house and onto the porch before he released his hold on her to jog down the stone steps. Continuing on the forest grounds as he went towards his prized Camaro only to stop and turn back to look at Lily who had stopped on the second to last step.

His face literally said it all as he spoke out loud, "What are you doing? Let's go."

How did Lily respond? By pointing at her bare feet.

And how did Derek respond back? By throwing her an exasperated look, "You're a _werewolf_." Like that answered her unspoken question.

Now Lily wasn't a girlie girl, but really? The car was parked pretty far from the house and he expected her to walk bare foot on the forest ground and possibly get mud all over her feet, and then wanting her to get into said car? "I really need my boots…where are they?"

Patience…patience….making an irritated expression Derek growled out, "When I said you threw up on everything, I meant everything. Now get over here or I'm going to drag you the rest of the way."

The threatening tone in his voice had her eyes flashing amber for a moment as she said, "You wouldn't dare."

Ah…a challenge.

Maybe Lily didn't know that when one challenged a werewolf…a male one…she best be prepared.

Green eyes hard and intense, lips pressed firmly together, jaw tensed and nostrils flaring; Derek was done dealing with her 'child-like' behavior as he prowled back towards the stairs, inwardly smirking when her eyes went wide at his approach._ 'Don't say something like that an expect me to do nothing about it.'_

"H-hey…Der!-"

He gave her no time to finish his name as he reached out with a flash of his hand, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her forwards while also downwards.

That...that she hadn't been expecting at all when she felt her body lose its balance at the rough downwards pull and then the next thing she knew she was being swept off her feet…literally. Stomach colliding harshly against a strong shoulder and by the time her brain caught up to what was going on she was already hanging upside down with a face full of jean clothed butt. A rather good looking butt if she was being honest with herself.

And then the ground was moving.

"Derek! L-let go!"

Oh but Derek was past the point of caring for her shout and her struggling body as he merely just tightened his hold on her upper thighs, making her face flush with humiliation at being treated very much so like a child. Within seconds he was standing before his car, throwing open the passenger door and all but shoving her into the seat, ignoring her snarls and growls at his rough handling before glaring down at her now seated form, "Am I going to have to buckle you in too? Or can you manage that on your own?"

The words going through Lily's head were anything but pleasant as she narrowed her eyes up at the green eyed man, her cheeks still flushed red with embarrassment before she smartly pulled on the seatbelt and hooked it in its rightful place.

"Good." Closing the door and making his way to his side, Derek started the car and within moments the two were off

oOoOo

The shrill shriek of the whistle had Scott wincing away as the horrid sound penetrated his sensitive hearing, wanting so badly to cover his ears but well…with the helmet he had on it would have been useless. The Lacrosse team was currently having a light warm up before the big game that night, though the words 'light warm up' might have been an huge understatement for coach was taking it much too seriously. Not to say that it wasn't serious but come on…they would need their energy for later that night!

But it also didn't help the poor teen knowing that that night was the full moon. How the hell was he supposed to keep it together? He barely made it out of the party last night when the too close of a full moon began to affect him. He couldn't very well not play tonight either, if he didn't…he could kiss first line good bye and he had worked hard at trying to get off the benches and granted his new 'athletic' abilities helped him out greatly, no way was he going back to sit on the bench.

No…he was playing tonight.

He would just need to not…shift.

"McCall! McCall where is your mind at?!"

Blinking over at Coach Finstock who was obnoxiously waving his hands around, Scott offered a distracted apology to which Finstock responded by raising his voice even more, "You want to stay on first line? GET. YOUR. HEAD. IN. THE. GAME! Let's run it again for McCall everyone!"

The anger was rising within him with every word their Coach yelled, causing Scott's pulse to rise and his breathing to quicken. Lowering his head as he turned back to his starting position the newly turned wolf bit his lip to keep a growing growl from escaping him, fully aware of brown eyes on him making sure he wouldn't go all 'wolfy' on everyone. Those brown eyes belonged to Stiles, who was busy nibbling on his glove…not like he was going to need it any time soon since he was always on the bench.

At the blow of the whistle all the guys were off, tearing through the field either fighting to get the ball or fighting others that were trying to get to the ball. Yet when the two in the center popped the ball up, it was Scott who reacted faster than any of the other players, practically leaping into the air as his net caught the air-borne ball with ease before crashing down onto the ground, taking off into a dead run towards the opponents goal. His lightened brown eyes, almost amber but not quiet, narrowed on those who came at him with the intent to steal the ball or send him to the ground. Yeah…cause he was going to let that happen again.

The sounds of the screaming Finstock and other teammates faded into the background as he dodged and twirled around the other team, though really they were his own teammates but in practice he had to view them as the opposing team, Scott reared his stick back before whipping it forwards, releasing and sending the ball free to fly in the air, past the goalies defense and into the net, scoring his goal finally.

Hearing the whistle blow again brought him instantly out of his funk as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and emotions as the teen received pats and fist bumps from his teammates, though the glare from Jackson went ignored as Finstock called him over to the sidelines.

Nerves picked up as Scott jogged over to the older man, fully expecting another round of shouting but was glad when he merely slapped a hand onto his padded shoulder, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about McCall! Play like that tonight and you'll be golden!"

Smirking down at the younger teen Finstock released him before bringing the whistle up once more and gave it a rather unnecessary blow, the shrilling noise immediately hurting Scott's sensitive ears as he winced and flinched back from the man.

"Alright men, bring it in!" Waiting until everyone gathered around Finstock went on, "Now we have our first game…tonight! Rest up, do whatever it is you do but you better be ready because if you aren't, you can kiss your spot on the field good-bye! Get out of here."

At his words everyone scattered towards the locker room, wanting to shower off the sweat they had shed on the rather rough practice, or warm-up as their Coach said, and head home to relax.

Unhooking the helmet and taking it from his head Scott ran a hand through his wet locks, grimacing at the feeling of the sweat there as he walked over to the bench, Stiles right at his side, "Dude you can't play tonight!"

Rolling his eyes at the over-use conversation Scott replied, "I've already told you that if I don't I get cut from playing."

"So playing is worth the risk of wolfing out in front of practically everyone, thus exposing what you are and then having Hunters and let's not forget normal people after you? Yeah…I can so see why you would take that risk." Ah the sarcasm…how refreshing it was to Stiles as he gathered up his unused gloves and pads before walking with Scott back towards the school.

"Look, I know I can control i-"

"Yeah cause you did such a great job at that just now…face it Scott, you can't control it."

Lowering his voice in a whisper as they passed a few of their classmates Scott bit out, "Well what do you expect! I not an expert or anything at this!"

"Well it's a good thing you got me! Because I will chain you up and feed you live prey if I have to, I had a Boa before…so I think I could handle i….Derek…"

Whoa what? Turning to look over at Stiles, Scott said, "Derek? What does_ he_ have to do wit-"

He didn't have time to finish what he was going to say for Stiles quickly grabbed his shoulders and swung him around, turning him to face the side of the school building where said man was standing, arms hooked into his pant pockets with a posture that radiated power and dominance. Scott's eyes went wide as he looked at the other werewolf, before turning to Stiles, "What is he doing here?! How did he know we were here?"

Shrugging his shoulders as Stiles tore his attention away from Derek and onto his best bud he said, "I don't know…maybe it's some weird werewolf thing."

What was he supposed to do? He had met Derek twice, once when he lost his inhaler and the other was when he was freaking out and shifting at the party last night, right before Stiles had found him. He knew what he was, and knew that he had to have been the one who had bitten him. Gritting his teeth Scott hesitantly began making his way towards the dark male, every muscle tensing as his nerves shot through the roof at the thought of being anywhere near Derek, "What are you doing here?"

Said male shrugged off the younger man's accusing tone and stared down into narrowed brown eyes, "We need to talk."

The tone he used told the teen that whatever it was he needed to talk about…it wasn't going to be any good.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me a whole week to update...honestly this chapter sucked writing and I have no clue why. I think I was trying to focus more on how Lily and Sissy's conversation was going to go and then how Derek was going to react...and then the whole Lacrosse scene just went over my head and I was like...just get it over with lol

If anyone has anything they would like to add or think I should add to this chapter just PM me your ideas please.

So sorry this chapter sucked, I will make the next one better ^.^

KCatherine~


	10. Chapter 10

Words I've Never Said

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN Teen Wolf or make any sort of money from writing this. But I do own my OCs, so don't steal.

**Warnings:** Adult Language, Gore and Sex. I will put up a warning in the chapter when sex comes to play.

Thank you to all who have reviewed and have added this story to their favorites and for following it as well! It's awesome to see how well liked this story is and it makes me feel so proud ^.^ so thank you!

Short Chapter

Enjoy!

_**KCatherine~ **_

* * *

Lily had no choice but to stay in the Camaro as Derek went off in search for the teen from the other night, with her not wearing shoes and plus the marks that were still in the process of healing; quickly she might add for she only had two or three left that were just starting to fade away, she did not want others seeing her like that. Thank God…she wanted no evidence of what had occurred the night before. Putting up the passenger side mirror she went to work on trying her best to untangle her wild hair, having already wiped the mascara and eyeliner off of her cheeks, cringing at the sharp pain that tore through her head with each tangle she came across.

God it was getting hot, the cracked window was doing nothing for the poor girl and Derek had taken the keys with him and he had been gone for about ten minutes already, and the black leather interior…yeah…it wasn't helping the matter.

Biting back a sigh as another bead of sweat dripped down her forehead and she had to once again wipe it off with her bare arm. It was horrible.

Giving up on her hair she instead turned to lay her cheek against the window, hoping the cool glass would cool her down but nope…nothing.

Lifting her head back up she began glancing around, the school parking lot they had parked in had some cars, motorcycles and jeeps parked here and there but it was a weekend…so it wasn't like school was in session or anything. And from waiting it seemed like the practice or whatever it was that was going on had completely ended since no one was coming out or anything.

Maybe she could stand getting out of the car for a little bit…or at least until Derek came back from his lovely little, long, chat with Scott. She just wanted to feel the nice breeze! Biting her lip Lily slowly opened the car door, before placing her feet out on the pavement, surprisingly the ground wasn't that hot, but then again it could have been because of the cars shadow she was standing in, as she moved out of the low car and into the sweet, fresh air.

Oh! It was like heaven!

What she hadn't realized was that as she had been getting out of the car, her hand had pressed against the lock, sending it down and effectively locking her out when she closed to door to lean against it.

The cool breeze felt too good for her to notice, the wind making her once hot, uncomfortable skin to one of pure relief. Leaning against the car Lily made sure to keep her bare feet in its shadow as her mind began to do what it did best, it began thinking. She couldn't help it, after the last few hours her view on the world…on people…differed greatly. Really she was proud of herself for not having a complete melt down after all she had witnessed and gone through.

First she had been drugged, then nearly raped. Second she woke up to find herself in a burnt down home in some guys bed in nothing but a t-shirt…and not her own. Third she found out that all those stories parents told their children were true…and she was one of them; just as her father was. Oh and let's not forget number four, where her own sister blamed her for everything.

So far her life just seemed to be going downhill rather fast and honestly it wasn't the first time she asked herself 'why me'? All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment, snuggle with Splitz and watch Jurassic Park; maybe have herself a well-deserved cry afterwards and then go for a very long jog.

At least Lily still had one more day to her three day weekend before work started again. That was something to look forwards to, she loved her job. Loved going into a new home or one needing a bit of a pick-me-up and creating ways to make it amazing, truly home-like. Her mother might be the Queen at what she did but Lily was quickly catching up. She always felt like an artist in front of a blank canvas every time she met with a new client. It was strange, she was naturally shy and awkward when meeting others but when she was doing her job it was like a different side to her…and not because of the moon affect.

Even when she had been glancing around Derek's house she could see how beautiful the place must had been before the incident and what did her mind do now that it had a topic? It began imagining what she could do with it should it ever be repaired.

But just when she was really about to think it through in detail the sound of doors opening had her opening her eyes towards the noise and instantly her hear began racing at the first person she saw walking out of the doors with the rest following after.

Apparently the morning _could_ get worse.

oOoOo

"Look leave me alone ok? You helped me get away from the hunters but I don't want you around me!" trying to keep his voice down Scott glared at the older man in front of him. This was the wolf that _bit _him, that turned him and was ruining his life!

"I _saved _you from the hunters and I'll have to do it again if you lose control like that, or maybe I'll let them kill you next time. Don't you get it Scott? You need my help," crossing his arms Derek stared down at the glowering teen.

Turning to glance over at Stiles who merely shrugged, like he knew what to say to that, before turning back to Derek, "I don't need your help…I have my own."

It didn't take a genius to see he meant Stiles.

Scoffing at the two, Derek scowled as he said, "Really? Does he know how to control the change even on a full moon? Does he know how to keep yourself calm so you don't go on a killing spree?"

Silence.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Google can't teach you shit, Scott. I can help you and lily both." No sense in hiding the girl, perhaps this would even work in his favor by mentioning her name. Stiles already knew what she was, he heard the conversation when he met Scott in the woods last night.

Whoa…that wasn't what Scott had been expecting at all. Blinking his chocolate brown eyes as his brain tried catching up with him he knew Lily was like them…but she was getting help from _him_? What…why? What the fuck.

"Yes Scott…she's getting help from me because she knows I am the only one who can help her." Ok that was a bit of a lie but it wasn't like he knew all the details. But hey, if it got what he wanted then Derek wasn't oppose to stretching the truth a bit, especially since if he got Scott with them…then he was a step closer to the Alpha.

Just as Scott was about to open his mouth to respond, respond how he had no clue, a series of shouts ran through the air.

"Hey sweet heart where ya going!?"

"Jackson looks like you scared her off!"

A few other calls went out but it was the last one that had Derek tensing up as his eyes darted back towards the parking lot.

"Lily get back here!"

Derek didn't think twice as he tore off away from the two still shocked teens, only to hear their following footsteps behind him a few seconds later. Black converse pounded against the grass and then the parking lot pavement as he rounded the corner of the school building and as he went around the bend he saw no sign of Lily, just a group of teens around his car all looking off in the same direction.

And when he turned green eyes in the same way, he caught sight of the running figure of the girl in question, getting further and further away from the school in nothing but his clothes…and no shoes.

What the hell had happened?

Clenching his jaws he turned his head to look back at the teens still around his car, narrowing his eyes in anger as he began making his way towards them, he was about to find out.

* * *

Yep! Short Chapter!

**_KCatherine~_**


End file.
